Locked
by Shirouta
Summary: PLUS EDITION (Kuroko's) UPDATE!/Kumpulan kisah tentang mereka yang menyadari, bahwa mereka telah terkunci oleh bayang yang sama/GoMxKagami, KuroKaga/Warn inside
1. Kise Ryouta's: Sugary Night

Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke **** Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

Warning: **Shounen-ai (Male x Male), typo(s), kemungkinan OOCness**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Locked**

"_Saat kami sadar, kami telah terkunci bayangmu__**"**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kise Ryouta's : Sugary Night**

"Mooouuu~ kenapa _gak_ ada taksi lewat-_ssu_?! Kenapa pula aku lupa _charge_ hp-_ssu_?! '_Kan_ aku jadi _gak_ bisa minta jemput _neecchi_!"

Tampak seorang pemuda _blonde _yang berbalut pakaian tebal dan syal yang membenamkan sebagian wajahnya, _plus_ kacamata untuk menyamarkan wajah model miliknya. Kise Ryouta, siapa lagi?

Kise bersandar pada kaca sebuah kios yang sudah tutup. Ia mengeluarkan tangannya dari saku jaket untuk melirik arlojinya. _Pukul sebelas malam, _good_. Pantas saja _gak_ ada taksi lewat_.

Kise menggesekan kedua tangannya yang tak berbalut sarung tangan—karena sarung tangannya tertinggal di mobil sang manajer yang menurunkannya di pinggir jalan, ada urusan mendadak katanya. Bersyukur salju tidak turun dan tidak semakin menurunkan suhu yang memang sudah rendah.

Kise menghela nafas. Perlukah ia bersumpah seperti Dayang Sumbi di legenda dari suatu negeri nun jauh di sana? Kalau orang yang bersedia memberinya tumpangan sampai Kanagawa atau setidaknya stasiun, jika pengendara itu perempuan akan ia nikahi, jika laki-laki akan ia nikahi juga—eh. Ia terkekeh sendiri memikirkannya. Lagi pula, setelah ia pikir kembali, kalau ia sampai di stasiun pun belum tentu ada kereta yang beroperasi ke luar Tokyo.

Oke _fix, _ia benar-benar sial hari ini.

Haruskah ia mencari penginapan? Kise mulai berjalan. Ya, siapa tahu ia bertemu dengan teman atau salah satu penggemarnya yang bersedia memberinya tumpangan barang semalam—

"Kagami_cchi_!"

_Speak of angel, and he will come_!

Salah ya? Tapi Kise _gak_ peduli, karena di hadapannya seorang Kagami Taiga yang baru saja keluar dari _minimarket_ tengah menoleh ke arahnya. Tanpa buang waktu ia menghampiri pemuda itu dan memeluknya.

"Kise? O-oi! Lepaskan bodoh!" Kagami berhasil mendorong sang model dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas dari kantung plastik.

"_Hidoi-ssu_!" gerutuannya diabaikan sang pemain Seirin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Kise? Bukannya kau tinggal di Kanagawa?"

"Nanti kuceritakan, tapi sekarang ada yang lebih penting-ssu!" Kise mulai memasang _puppy eyes_-nya, "Kagami_cchi _biarkan aku menginap di rumahmu malam ini-_ssu_!"

"Hah?!"

"Ayolah-_ssu_! Masa Kagami_cchi_ tega membiarkan aku kedinginan di luar-_ssu_!"

Kagami menghela nafas.

"_Okay_." Kagami tidak mungkin tega meninggalkannya sendirian. Kise kembali memeluknya.

"Yaaaay! _Arigatou-ssu_!"

"Oi! Lepaskan bodoh!"

Bletak!

"Kagami_cchi_ kejam_-ssu_!"

Dan Kagami pun berlalu, diikuti Kise yang masih merengek tidak jelas.

.

.

.

"Jadi Kagami_cchi_ tinggal sendiri di Jepang?"

Kise menyeruput cokelat panasnya. Rasa manis dan hangat yang menyapa lidah cukup membantu mengurangi rasa letihnya secara dramatis. Iris keemasannya melirik pemuda di sampingnya yang sedang memangku dagunya dengan sebelah tangan, bertumpu pada sisi sofa.

"Seharusnya bersama _oyaji_, tapi ia harus kembali ke Amerika." jawab Kagami tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari layar televisi.

Kise menaruh _mug_nya, memperhatikan sekilas kondisi ruangan tempatnya berada. Bersih dan rapi. Mungkinkah Kagami menyewa _cleanng service_? Atau—

"Lalu yang mengurus pekerjaan rumah?"

"Aku sendiri."

"Eeeekh~! Apa Kagami_cchi_ juga memasak makanannya sendiri?"

"Ya."

"Benarkah?" Jujur, ia tak menyangka pemuda 190 cm itu bisa memasak, "aku jadi mau mencicipi masakan Kagami_cchi-ssu_. Besok kau harus buatkan aku sarapan-_ssu_."

"Baiklah."

Sejenak Kise ikut menonton pertandingan basket yang terpampang di layar televisi, sebelum memasang wajah cemberutnya, entah kenapa ia tidak tertarik. Ia kembali melirik Kagami. Alis _double_ sang _ace _Seirin tidak mengerut seperti yang biasa ia lihat dan matanya berbinar jernih seperti anak kecil. Sesekali ia akan menukikan alisnya, sebelum kembali ke posisi semula. Di mata Kise, Kagami jadi tampak lebih muda dari biasanya. Lucu.

"Kagami_cchi,_ Momo_cchi_ pernah bilang kalau Kagami_cchi_ mirip Aomine_cchi_-_ssu_—"

"HAH?!" refleks Kagami menoleh pada sang model, memasang wajah tidak terima.

"—tapi menurutku Kagami_cchi_ lebih baik-_ssu_, setidaknya Kagami_cchi_ lebih peduli pada kebersihan, tidak jorok seperti Aomine_cchi_-_ssu_."

Itu kenyataan. Ia ingat betul semasa SMP dulu, beberapa kali Aomine diceramahi Akashi dan Midorima karena lokernya mengeluarkan bau tak sedap akibat tumpukan pakaian kotor yang tak ia bawa pulang. Ia juga pernah main ke rumah Aomine dan melihat kamarnya. Seperti habis terkena rudal nyasar. Menakjubkan. Kau bisa menemukan kaos kaki yang entah bersih atau kotor di beberapa sudut, termasuk di atas bola basket. Baju-baju kusut di sudut ruangan. Dan tumpukan majalah Mai-_chan_ tercintanya di kolong tempat tidur. Bicara soal Mai-_chan_—

"Kenapa aku harus disamakan dengan mahluk yang satu itu?" protes Kagami.

"Sudah kubilang Kagami_cchi_ lebih baik-_ssu_, aku juga kurang setuju dengan pernyataan itu kok. Lagipula Kagami_cchi_ juga tidak membaca majalah Mai-_chan_ dan sejenisnya seperti Aomine_cchi_, 'kan?"

"Mai-_chan_? Majalah apa itu? Olahraga?" Kagami mengerutkan dahinya, heran, dengan sedikit binar penasaran di matanya.

Kise menepuk dahinya. Kagami seorang _returnee_ yang masih polos rupanya. Kise mendekati Kagami, kemudian membisikan jawabannya. Sebelum kembali ke posisi semula dan memperhatikan sang _ace _Seirin yang masih terdiam, tampak mencerna apa yang ia katakan. Dan reaksi Kagami selanjutnya membuat jantungnya memompa darah lebih cepat.

Wajah Kagami bersemu. Dan kemudian pemuda itu berkata "Tentu saja _enggak_!" dengan keras.

Reaksi yang _kawaii_. Manisnya. Begitu yang terlintas di benak Kise. Ia jadi _excited_, mau melihat lebih banyak lagi wajah _blushing_ Kagami.

"Benarkah? Padahal kupikir di Amerika, hal-hal yang berbau seperti 'itu' sudah biasa ditemui remaja di sana." Kagami tidak merespon, tapi semu merah di wajahnya belum menghilang, jadi Kise mencoba memancing dengan topik lain.

"Apa Kagami_cchi_ sudah pernah berpacaran-_ssu_? Kagami_cchi_ pernah berciuman tidak?"

_So blunt_, Kise, tapi pancingannya berhasil, wajah Kagami bertambah merah, menandingi rambutnya sendiri. Kagami melirik ke arah lain, malu.

"Uh, belum, tapi aku sudah pernah... berciuman. Tunggu! Kenapa kau bertanya hal-hal seperti itu?"

Kise diam sejenak. Ia memang merasa senang melihat reaksi Kagami, tapi entah kenapa ada rasa yang tak mengenakan saat mendengar Kagami pernah _kissing_, _with someone else_. Rasa penasaran yang sebelumnya diiringi dengan rasa _excited_, kini diselingi percikan amarah. Jadi tanpa mengindahkan pertanyaan terakhir, Kise kembali bertanya.

"Kalau bukan dengan pacar, lalu dengan siapa Kagami_cchi_ berciuman?"

"Alex."

Ah, Kise ingat pernah bertemu dengan wanita _blonde_ itu saat Winter Cup, sebelum bertanding melawan Haizaki lebih tepatnya. Kalau tidak salah, Kagami bilang wanita itu pelatih basketnya dan rekannya Murasakibara_cchi_, Siapa namanya? Tatsuya? Ia lupa, dan tidak peduli juga.

"Jangan salah paham, di sana ciuman dianggap sebagai bentuk sapaan." tambah Kagami.

Kise tak merespon. Ia sedang bingung sekarang. Di satu sisi, hatinya merasa lega karena ciuman yang Kagami lakukan hanya bentuk sapaan saja, di sisi lain ia juga masih merasakan letupan amarah yang tidak jelas dari mana asalnya.

"Jadi Kagami_cchi_ sudah terbiasa berciuman-_ssu_?"

Detik berikutnya, Kise menutupi mulutnya dengan tangan, merutuki dirinya sendiri. Jelas pertanyaannya tadi mengandung unsur sarkasme. Ia terbawa oleh emosi yang tidak jelas itu! Sekarang ia terdengar seperti menyindir Kagami secara halus, kalau sampai Kagami mar—

"_Nggak_ juga _sih_. Kalau bukan Alex yang memulainya aku juga _ogah_. _She's a crazy kisser_."

Kise menoleh, mendapati Kagami masih melihat ke arah lain dengan ekspresi cemberut, _plus_ polesan _blush on_ alami yang masih tersisa di wajahnya. Uh, oh, jadi Kagami _gak_ marah padanya? Kise menghembuskan nafas yang tak sengaja ia tahan, lega. Lega karena Kagami tak marah padanya—atau mungkin ia tak menyadari unsur sarkasme dalam kalimat itu, entahlah, Kise tak paham—dan lega karena bukan Kagami yang mengkehendaki ciuman itu terjadi.

Sampai di sini, Kise tersentak, mulai sadar sesuatu. Kenapa pula dia harus peduli soal ciuman itu? Kenapa Ia marah? Kenapa ia lega? Diliriknya Kagami yang masih melirik ke arah lain, masih dengan ekspresi yang sama. Imutnya...

_Deg_!

Kise memegang pipinya yang tiba-tiba terasa panas. Apakah ia demam? Ah, bukan, ini...

.

.

.

**Kise's : Owari**

**.**

**A/N : **

Halooo~ uta gak bisa dibilang 'baru' di FFn tapi emang jarang muncul. Biasanya uta publish oneshot lalu menghilang, lalu muncul lagi, lalu menghilang. Jadi kalo gak ada yang kenal wajar sih, hehe. Dan uta emang kini muncul dengan gaya menulis dan format fic yang baru, hasil semedi/eh/

Jadi anggap aja newbie ;)

Jujur Ide fic ini muncul di saat yang kurang tepat, minggu depan uta udah mulai menjalankan kegiatan sebagai maba/cieee/ tapi akan uta usahakan updet cepet~

Dan uta sadar fic ini masih banyak kekurangannya, jadi mohon kritik dan sarannya ya.

Terima kasih sudah membaca fic ini :)


	2. Midorima Shintarou's: Lucky Tiger

Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke **** Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

Warning: **Shounen-ai (Male x Male), typo(s), kemungkinan OOCness**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Locked**

"_Saat kami sadar, kami telah terkunci bayangmu__**"**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Midorima Shintarou's : ** **Lucky Tiger**

"Aomine_cchi_!"

"Kau terlalu berisik Kise~"

"_Hidoi-ssu_!"

Midorima mendengus sambil menatap tajam Aomine yang sedang melindungi kedua telinganya dari suara _cempreng_ Kise yang sedari tadi merengek di depannya. Entah apa yang Kise mau, Midorima tidak peduli. Iris _emerald_-nya bergerak ke arah lain, mendapati Takao yang sedang bermain dengan Nigou, sedangkan Kuroko dan Momoi memperhatikan keduanya sembari beristirahat di _bench_. Tak jauh dari situ, tampak Akashi dan Murasakibara yang sedang melakukan _one-on-one_. Rupanya keduanya masih punya tenaga setelah main basket bersama tadi. Dan Kagami juga Himuro tak nampak di mana pun.

Ia kembali mendengus.

Ia jadi ingat alasan mereka ada di sini. Kenapa ia ada di sini dengan _mood_ kurang bagus. Main basket bersama, atas usul Kuroko dan dukungan Akashi, juga antusiasme Kise yang dinobatkan sebagai _co-_humas(?) dadakan, sehingga acara main basket yang ia kira hanya diikuti para _ex_-Teikou, diikuti pula oleh Takao, Kagami dan Himuro.

Tapi bukan itu yang membuatnya kesal.

Ia kesal karena ide itu baru dicetuskan Kuroko semalam, dan ia baru membaca _email_ sang pemain bayangan saat ia baru bangun pagi ini.

Ia kesal karena Akashi juga mengiriminya _email_ semalam—yang juga ia baru baca tadi pagi—berisi bahwa mereka akan bermain basket bersama pagi ini, pukul 9—dia baru membaca _email _pukul 7, rasanya ia sudah bangun cukup pagi mengingat ini masih dalam masa libur musim dingin—karena Akashi harus kembali ke Kyoto siang ini, menyusul timnya yang sudah kembali ke Kyoto sejak dua minggu yang lalu.

"Waktuku tidak banyak, Midorima. Kita harus pergunakan setiap kesempatan yang ada."

Itu yang dikatakan Akashi saat ia menelepon mantan kaptennya itu untuk protes. Terdengar hiperbola, bisa disalah artikan kalau saja orang lain yang mendengarnya.

Dan kalimat yang terakhir itu, terdengar seperti _motto_ seseorang.

"Dan kau harus ikut atau kau tahu akibatnya."

_Yeah, _meski kepribadiannya sudah kembali ke sisi yang asli, tapi ke-otoriter-an Akashi tidak hilang rupanya.

_And, _Itu belum apa-apa.

Setengah jam setelah ia menelepon Akashi, Kise dan Takao datang, menyeruak masuk kamarnya dan mengganggu ritual paginya, mendengarkan _Oha-asa_. Takao mulai menyeretnya ke arah lemari pakaian, kemudian memaksa pemuda bersurai hijau itu mengambil beberapa potong pakaian, lalu menyeretnya lagi, sementara Kise terus mengoceh tentang 'kita bisa terlambat' dan 'nanti Akashi_cchi_ mengamuk', dan setelahnya ia menemukan dirinya sendiri telah berada di kamar mandi. Ia mendengus sebal, tapi ia tetap bersiap-siap.

Tidak berhenti di situ. Saat ia sarapan pun—terima kasih untuk adik perempuannya yang berbaik hati membuatkannya sarapan di saat kedua orang tuanya sedang keluar entah ke mana—Takao dan Kise mulai beraksi bak anggota _cheers_.

"Ayo cepat habiskan, Shin -_chan_~! Kau pasti bisa!"

"Ayo Midorima_cchi_ jangan menyerah! Habiskan cepat-cepat! Cetak rekormu!"

"_Go_! _Go_! Shin-_chan_~!"

"Semangat Midorima_cchi~ Yuhuuu~ Ganbatte_!"

"_Go_! Shin-_chan_! _Go_! _Go_! Shin-_chan_!"

"_Ike_! _Ike_! _Ike_! Midori-ma_cchi_!"

"_Go—_"

"DIAAAAAM—uhuk! Uhuk!"

Midorima sukses tersedak.

**Masih**belum berhenti di situ, selesai sarapan, Kise yang masih berisik itu menyeretnya ke sebuah gerobak, kemudian Takao mulai menariknya.

"Tunggu dulu-_nanodayo_! Aku belum mencari _lucky item_-ku hari ini!"

Kise menepuk pundak Midorima, dan iris madunya menatap _emerald_ di depannya dalam.

"Percayalah, Midorima_cchi, _kau tidak akan mati hanya karena tidak membawa _lucky item_ sehari-_ssu_."

Sementara Takao terus mengayuh, pura-pura tak mendengar apa pun.

Dan begitulah mereka menyeret sang _shooter_ nomer satu dari _Kiseki no Sedai_ ke tempat ia berada sekarang. Lihat saja, ia akan membuat perhitungan pada kedua orang itu.

Midorima menyeka keringat di bawah dagunya, kemudian berjalan menuju tasnya, berniat mengambil botol minumnya—dan tak menemukan botol apa pun. _Geez_, gara-gara dua ikan cere itu ia bahkan tak sempat membawa minum. Ia merogoh tasnya, mencari dompet dan tak menemukannya juga. Ah, ia ingat dompetnya masih di meja belajarnya, tak sempat ia ambil karena Kise dan Takao sudah menyeretnya keluar kamar sebelum ia bahkan berpikir untuk membawa dompet. Sedikit panik, ia mulai merogoh saku celananya, juga jaketnya, tapi ia tidak menemukan uang sepeser pun.

Sekarang ia benar-benar panik, dan kesal—di dalam, di luar ia masih tetap _stay cool_. _Tsundere_.

Ia yakin acara ini pastinya akan ditutup dengan makan siang bersama, mengingat sekarang sudah masuk jam makan siang. Dan ia tak membawa uang untuk membeli makan siangnya. Tak mungkin ia bilang dengan jujur bahwa dompetnya tertinggal, aliran _tsundere_ yang dianutnya—dan _gengsi_nya—tak mengijinkan hal itu. Sesaat ia sempat berharap agar Akashi mentraktir mereka semua, dan memikirkan ia bisa berharap pada orang lain seperti itu membuatnya miris. Ingin dia mencari alasan untuk kabur sekarang juga tapi dia tahu itu sia-sia kalau yang dihadapinya adalah Akashi.

Dan tambahan, ia tak membawa uang untuk membeli _lucky item_-nya hari ini. Oh, _only God knows _kesialan apa lagi yang akan menimpanya hari ini.

Ia menatap tajam ke arah Kise dan Takao yang menjadi tersangka kasus penculikan dirinya. Otak cerdasnya mulai merencanakan bagaimana cara ia membunuh kedua orang itu? Oh, mungkin ia juga harus merencanakan untuk meracuni Kuroko dan Akashi yang merupakan biang keladinya.

"Semuanya aku membawa makanan!"

Midorima langsung menoleh ke arah Himuro yang tengah berjalan ke arah mereka dengan sebuah tikar dan keranjang piknik di tangannya. Ia mengikuti yang lain menghampiri Himuro.

"Kagami-_kun_ di mana, Himuro-_san_?" tanya Kuroko yang sudah ada di samping Midorima, entah sejak kapan.

Himuro menunjuk belakangnya, nampak Kagami membawa sebuah keranjang piknik lain dan tiga kantung plastik besar. Jadi mereka berencana untuk piknik di musim dingin? Haha, Midorima ingin sekali menyindir keantikan mereka, tapi ditahan karena dengan piknik ini ia terselamatkan dari kelaparan. Mereka menggelar tikar di dekat _bench_. Midorima duduk di tempat yang tersisa, di antara Akashi dan Kagami. Kemudian Himuro dan Kagami mulai mengeluarkan isi keranjangnya.

"Jadi ini Kagami_cchi_ yang masak-_ssu_? Akhirnya aku bisa makan masakan Kagami_cchi_ lagi-_ssu_." celetuk Kise.

Jadi pemuda beralis aneh itu bisa masak. Tunggu? Apa maksudnya dengan 'makan masakan Kagami_cchi_ lagi'? Sejak kapan mereka akrab?

"Aku tak tahu kalau kau seantusias ini, sampai membuatkan kami makan siang, Taiga." Akashi ikut menimpali.

Dan apa maksud Akashi memanggil Kagami dengan nama kecilnya? Kepribadiannya sudah berubah kembali ke yang asli, 'kan?

"Jangan salah paham! Aku membeli bahan-bahannya juga memasaknya dengan Kuroko tadi pagi. Ini ide Kuroko."

Ah, benar juga, sebentar lagi Kuroko berulang tahun. Jadi ini pajak ulang tahun Kuroko, ya.

"Tapi Taiga, kau membeli minuman untuk kami juga."

"_Urusai_, Tatsuya!" wajah Kagami sedikit bersemu.

Entah kenapa Midorima merasa seperti ada sesuatu yang menggelitik hatinya saat melihat hal itu.

"Benarkah? _Arigatou _Kagamin! Ternyata kau tidak pelit seperti Dai_-chan_." Momoi menyikut Aomine yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Apa-apaan itu, Satsuki?!"

Dan kemudian Momoi dan Aomine mulai berdebat entah tentang apa, sementara Kuroko mencoba menengahi keduanya.

"Kaga_chin_, apa kau membeli Maiubou?"

Kaga_chin_? Midorima menatap heran ke arah bayi besar itu.

"Tidak ada _snack_ sebelum makan, Atsushi." Himuro menyingkirkan sebuah kantung plastik yang hendak diambil Murasakibara, membuat sang _center_ Yosen cemberut.

Jadi Kagami juga membeli _snack_, dan Maiubou untuk Murasakibara?

Setelah selesai menata makanan, mereka mulai merogoh kantung plastik untuk mengambil minuman yang dibeli Kagami. Dan saat hendak mengulurkan tangannya ke dalam salah satu kantung plastik, sebuah tangan sudah menyodorkan _red bean soup_ kaleng padanya. Midorima terdiam sejenak, sebelum mengambilnya dan menatap orang yang memberi minuman itu.

"Kenapa? Kau minum itu juga waktu itu, 'kan?"

_Speechless._ Ia tak menyangka Kagami masih mengingatnya. Kembali ia merasakan perasaan yang menggelitik itu, dan entah kenapa kedua sudut bibirnya berkedut, hendak melengkungkan senyum. Midorima mendengus untuk menahan diri agar tidak tersenyum, kemudian sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya, ia mencoba merangkai kata yang tak meruntuhkan _image_-nya. Dasar _Tsundere_.

"Hmph! Tak kusangka otak _pas-pasan_mu masih mengingat hal itu."

"Apa katamu?!"

Midorima berniat mengabaikan Kagami, saat matanya tak sengaja bertubrukan dengan boneka _tiger_ kecil yang mencuat dari saku jaket Kagami. Ia terdiam.

Boneka binatang. Itu _lucky item_-nya hari ini.

Kagami menyadari arah tatapan Midorima, dan ia langsung menutupi boneka itu dengan tangannya.

"Apa?! Ini hadiah dari _minimarket _tahu!"

Midorima tidak merespon, masih menatap boneka itu. Kagami berdecak lidah.

Dan yang tak terduga oleh otak cerdas sang pemain Shuutoku, Kagami melempar boneka itu ke pangkuannya.

"_Nih_! Anggap saja untuk membayar hutang budi karena memberiku _hint_ waktu itu. Meski aku juga _gak_ sudi berhutang padamu."

Perasaan yang menggelitik itu seperti meledak di dadanya. Ia merasa pipinya panas, dan kedutan di kedua sudut bibirnya semakin menjadi. Ia memang senang mendapatkan _lucky item_-nya, tapi ada rasa lain yang lebih mendominasi. Jadi ia biarkan bibir melengkungkan sebuah senyum yang—ia rasa—kecil.

"Hmph! Ku anggap ini ucapan terima kasih."

"Terserah kau saja!"

Kagami mengalihkan pandangannya pada Himuro yang sedang berbicara dengan Kise dan Takao. Sementara Midorima kembali terdiam dan melihat boneka _Tiger _di tangannya. Otot bibirnya entah kenapa tak mau menyudahi lengkungan senyumnya. Begitu juga rasa panas di wajahnya, tak mau pudar meski hawa musim dingin sudah menerpa kulitnya berkali-kali. Ia melirik sekitar, berharap tak ada yang melihatnya. Tapi saat Iris _emerald_-nya bertubrukan dengan _crimson_ milik Akashi walau hanya sesaat. Juga saat menemukan Kuroko tersenyum sekilas padanya. Harapannya pupus sudah.

Namun, Midorima belum menyadari ada hal yang lebih harus ia khawatirkan nantinya. Kenyataan bahwa mulai saat ini ia akan menemukan dirinya tertidur dengan boneka itu di sisinya malam ini.

Dan malam-malam selanjutnya.

.

.

.

**Midorima's : Owari**

**.**

**A/N:**

Haloooo~ bertemu lagiii~  
Sebelumnya, uta mau minta maaf, sepertinya chapter selanjutnya baru bisa uta updet minggu depan /sujud/

Jujur uta pikir gak bakal ada yang mau melirik fic ini, tapi ternyata sampai ada yang review, apalagi fave dan follow.

Makasih banyak buat yang udah baca, ngereview, ngefave dan ngefollow fic ini, uta terharu :")

Oya, karena kebetulan yang review berakun semua, uta udah bales review lewat PM ya.

Buat yang udah baca, pasti sadar kalau setting waktu di fic ini gak berurutan. Jadi walau chapter pertama tentang Kise dan kedua tentang Midorin, gak langsung berarti Kise pertama dan Midorin yang sadar telah terpikat sang Tiger manis setelah Kise. Belum tentu dan urutannya masih dirahasiakan hoho~

Dan, uta juga mohon maaf kalau banyak kekurangan di fic ini, serta uta mohon kritik dan sarannya /sujud/

Terima kasih sudah membaca :)


	3. Murasakibara Atsushi's: Childishes

Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke **** Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

Warning: **Shounen-ai (Male x Male), typo(s), kemungkinan OOCness, change of the P.O.V (Himuro &amp; Murasakibara)  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Locked**

"_Saat kami sadar, kami telah terkunci bayangmu__**"**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Murasakibara Atsushi's : Childishes**

"Muro_chin_ mau ke mana?"

Himuro menghentikan langkahnya, menoleh pada sosok pemuda _overheight_ yang tengah berjalan ke arahnya sembari memakan Maiubounya yang ke-sekian. Pemuda bersurai ungu itu telah memakai pakaian tebal yang dilapisi jaket yang takalah tebalnya dengan rapi, lengkap dengan syal yang melingkari lehernya dan tas yang tersampir di bahunya yang lebar. Himuro mengangkat sebelah alisnya—ya memang alisnya hanya kelihatan sebelah _sih_—heran, hendak ke mana si bayi besar dari Yosen ini?

"Ke Tokyo. Kau?"

"Sama."

Himuro mengerjapkan matanya. Mungkin sang bayi besar rindu masakan _Okaachin_-nya di Tokyo*. Dia mau pulang, begitu pikirnya.

"Baiklah, ayo berangkat bersama."

Himuro hendak melanjutkan langkahnya, namun ia sadar si maniak Maiubou itu masih bergeming, menatapnya dengan tatapan yang... tajam?

Tunggu! Ada apa ini?

"Muro_chin_," Himuro sedikit bergidik ketika mata yang biasanya sayu itu menatapnya _intense_, "apa Muro_chin_ juga akan mengikuti lomba makan ramen itu juga?"

"Hah?!"

Himuro mengerutkan dahinya, heran. Tak mengerti.

"Apa maksudmu, Atsushi?"

"Muro_chin_ pergi ke Tokyo untuk mengikuti lomba itu juga, 'kan? Walau itu Muro_chin_, aku _gak_ akan mengalah!"

Tatapan Murasakibara yang semakin sengit membuat Himuro merasa tak nyaman. Tapi sekarang ia mengerti di mana duduk permasalahannya.

"Tidak, Atsushi. Aku tidak akan mengikuti lomba itu. Aku saja baru tahu ada lomba ramen di Tokyo."

Dengan kalimat itu, tatapan Murasakibara kembali sayu. Himuro menghembuskan nafas yang tak sengaja ia tahan. Keduanya pun berjalan berdampingan, keluar dari gedung asrama*. Hening yang menyergap keduanya membuat hawa di siang itu menjadi sedikit lebih dingin, membuat Himuro merasa kurang nyaman. Himuro melirik pemuda di sebelahnya yang kini sedang memakan _potato chips_. Kalau dipikir lagi, pemuda bersurai hitam itu merasa heran, kenapa sang _center_ Yosen sampai rela pergi ke Tokyo hanya untuk mengikuti lomba makan ramen. Himuro tahu, Murasakibara bukan maniak ramen. Ia sendiri jarang melihat sang bayi besar memakan ramen.

Dan satu lagi, Murasakibara itu pemalas, walau tak semalas pemuda yang _skin_-nya _is too dim_ di salah satu belahan kota Tokyo sana—Murasakibara jarang bolos latihan, _kok_—tapi rasanya dia sulit membayangkan Murasakibara pergi ke Tokyo hanya untuk lomba makan ramen. Beberapa hari yang lalu, saat Himuro mengajaknya menonton semifinal Winter Cup, Himuro harus memaksanya dan menyogoknya dengan _snack, _itu pun Murasakibara masih menggerutu sepanjang jalan. Kalau ia memang hanya mau makan ramen sepuasnya, di Akita juga banyak kedai ramen yang mengadakan _event_ yang menjamin perut besarnya terisi penuh.

Atau mungkin ia mengincar hadiahnya 'kah?

Himuro penasaran, sungguh. Sekali lagi, Himuro tahu, sang bayi besar itu tak peduli pada barang apa pun, kecuali kudapannya, sampai-sampai ia khawatir saat sang bayi besar sudah dewasa nanti, ia akan menikahi Maiubou. Tunggu! Jangan-jangan hadiahnya—

"Atsushi, memangnya hadiah dari lomba itu apa?"

"Kalau kuberitahu Muro_chin_, nanti Muro_chin_ akan ikut lombanya juga. Aku _gak_ mau beritahu Muro_chin_."

Ini _nih_. Sifat kekanak-kanakan Murasakibara selalu membuatnya ingin mengurut dada. Bersyukur ia memiliki kesabaran berlebih—yang terlatih saat masih kanak-kanak berkat seorang anak berambut merah tua tertentu yang keluguannya berlebih—sehingga ia masih bisa bertahan.

"Tidak Atsushi, aku tidak akan mengikuti lomba itu, Janji."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya."

"Hadiahnya sepuluh _pack_ besar Maiubou rasa terbaru, yang barangnya baru akan diedarkan ke pasaran bulan depan."

Oh, sudah ia duga. Sekarang ia benar-benar khawatir pemuda bersurai ungu itu akan benar-benar menikahi Maiubou-nya.

.

,

.

"Muro_chin_ sendiri, kenapa pergi ke Tokyo?"

Saat ini keduanya tengah duduk bersisian di dalam salah satu gerbong kereta yang lenggang. Entah kenapa lenggang, biasanya ramai, tapi Murasakibara tak peduli. _Toh_, lenggang atau tidak, Murasakibara tetap sebal kalau naik kereta, karena ia tak diperbolehkan menyantap kudapannya. Legal 'kah bagi mereka membiarkan seorang anak kelaparan selama dua setengah jam**?

"Aku ingin mengunjungi Taiga." mendengar nama pemuda beralis aneh itu, dahi Murasakibara berkedut, ia jadi ingat kejadian di 5-_on-_5 s_treet basketball _beberapa bulan lalu.

"Ah, bocah kekanakan itu."

Ia melirik Himuro. Sekilas ia melihatnya tersenyum miris, entah kenapa.

(Tak sadarkah kau pun kekanakan, Atsushi? Himuro menangis dalam hati)

"Ya, aku mau membuat sesuatu dengannya."

"Sesuatu? Apa itu makanan?"

Murasakibara tahu benar kalau makanan yang dibuat Himuro selalu enak—walau penyajiannya cukup _messy_—makanya hanya itu yang terlintas dipikirannya. Dan memang hanya makanan yang menjadi prioritasnya. Ck ck.

"Ya. Sudah lama aku tak memasak bersamanya."

Murasakibara terdiam sejenak. Ia jadi ingin ikut dengan Himuro, lagi pula lombanya baru dilaksanakan besok. Awalnya ia memang berencana bermalam terlebih dahulu ke kediamannya di Tokyo*. Tapi, jujur, ia malas kalau harus bertatap muka dengan pemuda beralis aneh itu. Dan ia ragu kalau Kagami bisa memasak. Jangan-jangan ia malah meracuninya nanti. Cari aman, ia bertanya pada Himuro.

"Memangnya dia bisa memasak?"

Himuro mengangguk.

"Kalau boleh jujur, aku lebih suka hasil masakannya dibanding hasil masakanku sendiri, Atsushi." tambahnya.

Selezat itu 'kah masakannya? Padahal baginya, masakan Himuro saja sudah bisa menandingi masakan kakak perempuannya, bahkan sejajar dengan masakan ibunya. Sekarang ia benar-benar penasaran.

"Muro_chin_,"

"Hm?"

"Aku ikut dengan Muro_chin_."

"Hm... Apa?!"

.

.

.

Himuro tahu, membiarkan Murasakibara ikut dengannya bukan ide yang bagus. Dan ia mulai menyesali keputusannya. Ia mengamati sekitarnya sembari menyalakan kompor dan mulai mengaduk _cream_ di dalam panci. Di dekatnya kini terdapat dua pemuda yang mengeluarkan aura-aura tak mengenakan. Yang satu sedang mencuci sayuran sambil sesekali menatap tajam sang bayi besar. Dan yang ditatap tajam membalas dengan melempar _deathglare_ sembari memakan kudapannya, duduk di sofa. Perang _glare_ tersebut akan berhenti sejenak saat Kagami harus berkonsentrasi pada apa yang ia lakukan atau saat Murasakibara kehabisan camilan dan membuka yang baru.

Himuro hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ dan berdoa semoga semuanya tak menjadi lebih buruk dari ini.

"Jangan sampai remah-remah makananmu berceceran di mana-mana, atau kau akan tahu akibatnya!" ujar Kagami sambil melayangkan _deathglare_ sejenak, sebelum mulai mengiris wortel.

Oh, sepertinya harapannya tak terkabul. Dalam hati ia berdoa semoga Murasakibara tidak—

"Aku tahu, dasar cerewet! Masak saja yang benar, _baka_!" uh oh

Prak!

"Apa?! Kau bilang apa tadi?!" uh oh uh oh, Kagami sedikit menghentakan pisaunya, terpancing.

"Heeeeh~ ternyata selain _baka_, kau juga tuli ya?" dan kalau dibiarkan—

"Atsu—"

"KAU! LIHAT SAJA—Akh!"—oke, terlanjur jatuh korban.

Himuro segera mematikan kompor, kemudian menghampiri pemuda yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya itu dan menarik tangannya, refleks. Dilihatnya jari telunjuk Kagami teriris cukup panjang dan mengalir darah dari luka tersebut.

"Basuh lukamu dulu, Taiga. Di mana kau menaruh obat-obatan?"

"Di laci kecil di rak belakang sofa."

Himuro mengambil yang ia perlukan dan mengobati luka Kagami. Sejenak ia melirik Murasakibara yang masih terdiam, tidak menyantap kudapannya juga. Uh oh, apa dia merasa bersalah 'kah? Himuro mengangkat bahu.

"Harusnya kau hati-hati, dasar payah!" celetuk si bayi besar. Oh, dugaannya meleset.

"Memangnya ini salah siapa?!" timpal sang korban.

Kemudian keadaan kembali hening. Himuro memutuskan untuk memanfaatkan keheningan ini untuk memberi sedikit _lecture_ kepada keduanya.

"Atsushi, kau memang salah karena memancing amarah Taiga, apa lagi di saat ia bekerja. Lihat? Taiga jadi terluka 'kan?"

Murasakibara terdiam, tapi bibirnya mengerucut, kesal.

"Taiga, kau pun salah karena terpancing, seharusnya kau mengendalikan emosi saat bekerja. Dan juga kau yang memulainya. "

"Hmph!" Kagami mendengus. Himuro menggelengkan kepalanya.

Setelah selesai mengobati luka, Himuro melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Begitu juga Kagami. Sementara Murasakibara melanjutkan makannya. Keheningan yang _awkward_ pun tercipta. Tapi tak ada yang berani memecahnya, tak mau mengulang insiden yang sama.

Tidak, sampai Murasakibara beranjak dari sofa. Himuro menyadari itu.

"Mau ke mana, Atsushi?"

"_Snack_ku habis, Muro_chin_~" Oh, Murasakibara menunjukkan kantung plastik yang berisi bungkus-bungkus _snack_ yang udah kosong.

"Sebentar lagi, makan malam siap, Atsushi. Jangan makan _snack_ lagi." balas Himuro melirik sang bayi besar sejenak, sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke masakan yang ia sedang buat.

"Tapi aku lapar, Muro_chin_~" rengek Murasakibara.

"Sebentar lagi, Atsushi."

"Tapi, Muro_chin_—"

"Atsushi!"

Murasakibara kembali duduk, bibirnya kembali mengerucut.

"Di dalam kulkas ada cokelat, makan saja." ujar Kagami tanpa melirik Murasakibara. Himuro terdiam sejenak, sebelum tersenyum kecil. Ada yang lebih dewasa rupanya. Sementara Murasakibara terlihat ragu, sebelum beranjak menuju kulkas di belakang Kagami, dan mengambil mangkuk berisi beberapa potong cokelat berbentuk bola basket.

"Kau membuatnya sendiri?" tanya Murasakibara, melirik Kagami sejenak, sebelum kembali duduk di sofa.

"Hn."

Kemudian Murasakibara memakan cokelat tersebut, kemudian bergeming sejenak dengan ekspresi terkejut kemudian menoleh ke arah Kagami.

"Boleh kuhabiskan?"

Kagami melihat Murasakibara sejenak, mendapati mata yang sayu itu sedikit berbinar, kemudian mengangguk sebelum melanjutkan pekerjaannya kembali.

Melihat itu Himuro tersenyum puas.

.

.

.

Murasakibara membuka matanya, kemudian bangkit duduk. Iris _violet_-nya menyapu sekeliling. Ini bukan kamarnya, Murasakibara sadar itu. Ia mengambil ponselnya dari atas meja kecil di sampingnya, mengecek waktu. Pukul satu pagi. Ia menaruh kembali ponselnya, hendak beranjak turun, saat ia melihat Himuro tengah tertidur di atas _futon_ yang digelar di samping tempat tidur yang ia pakai.

Acara makan malam berjalan lancar, kecuali di bagian saat sang _ace _Seirin dan si bayi besar kembali berdebat karena Murasakibara memanggil Kagami dengan 'Kaga_chin_', dan ia tak suka itu.

"Itu tandanya ia akan mengingat namamu dan menganggapmu 'teman', Taiga." begitu kata Himuro.

"Aku _gak_ peduli dia mau ingat atau _gak_. Bukan berarti aku mau jadi temannya juga." timpal Kagami. Tapi akhirnya ia pasrah saja.

Setelah itu, mereka menonton beberapa film yang dibawa Himuro bersama—termasuk film horror yang membuat Kagami menutup mata dan telinganya nyaris di sepanjang pemutaran film—hingga pukul sebelas malam. Karena dirasa sudah cukup larut, Kagami menawarkan sang bayi besar untuk menginap—karena Himuro memang sudah berencana bermalam di kediaman Kagami. Ia awalnya ragu, tapi karena ia pun malas keluar ruangan di malam musim dingin, akhirnya ia menerima tawaran itu. Di _apartment_ Kagami hanya ada dua kamar. Satu yang digunakan Kagami, yang satu lagi kosong sekarang, berhubung pelatihnya Himuro dan Kagami—yang Murasakibara lupa namanya—telah kembali ke Amerika. Beruntung, Kagami punya _futon_ yang bisa digunakan Himuro, karena kasur di kamar itu hanya cukup untuk Murasakibara seorang.

Kruyuuuk...

Perutnya berbunyi. Murasakibara meneruskan niatnya untuk keluar kamar. Sepertinya makan malam dan menghabiskan semua cokelat yang Kagami buat tak cukup untuk mengganjal perutnya hingga esok hari. Dan ia ingat Kagami tak punya makanan yang bisa ia makan di kulkas atau pun makanan _instant_—sudah ia tanyakan sebelum tidur tadi.

Inginnya _sih_ ia membangunkan Himuro, memintanya untuk memasak sesuatu, tapi ini rumah Kagami, alat dan bahan untuk membuat makanan di rumah ini tak bisa digunakan tanpa seizin sang empunya. Murasakibara masih tahu sopan santun. Ia sempat berniat untuk mencari makan di luar, ke _minimarket_ setidaknya. Tapi Ia juga tak bisa sembarang keluar _apartment_ pada jam segini, harus lapor pihak keamanan, dengan izin si empunya, lagi. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk membangunkan sang empunya—walau ini juga termasuk kurang sopan _sih_.

Murasakibara memasuki lorong yang ia ketahui menuju kamar Kagami, hingga ia menemukan dua pintu di sisi kanan dan kirinya, salah satunya kamar mandi, Kagami sempat memberitahu ia dan Himuro. _Well, _Ia baru sadar kalau _apartment _ini besar. Murasakibara mengetuk pintu di sisi kirinya.

"Kaga_chin_? Bangun~"

Tak ada jawaban.

"Kaga_chin_~" ia mengetuk sedikit lebih keras.

"Kaga_chin_!"ia mengetuk lebih keras lagi.

Cklek!

Pintu di belakangnya terbuka. Nampak Kagami sedang mengucek sebelah matanya yang sayu. Murasakibara sempat terpana sejenak. Kagami yang baru bangun tidur nampak seperti anak kecil.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Murasakibara? Kenapa mengetuk pintu kamar mandi?"

Murasakibara tersentak dari lamunannya.

"Aku ingin membangunkan, Kaga_chin_~"

Kruyuuuk...

Kagami terdiam sebentar, sebelum tertawa kecil. Pipi Murasakibara terasa panas, merasa malu dan... dan apa?

"Jadi kau lapar?"

Murasakibara mengangguk. "Aku tak bisa kembali tidur sebelum makan."

Kagami menggaruk pipinya dengan satu jari, sepertinya ia tak tega melihat sang bayi besar tidak bisa tidur karena lapar.

"Baiklah, akan kubuatkan sesuatu. Ayo."

Kagami berjalan mendahuluinya menuju dapur, sementara Murasakibara terdiam sejenak, sebelum mengikuti Kagami dengan wajah sumringah.

Dan Murasakibara tak pernah melupakan rasa makanan yang Kagami buat, juga segala kejadian yang terjadi hari itu. Tak akan pernah.

.

.

.

**Murasakibara's : Owari**

**.**

**Note:**

(*) : Soal rumah Mukkun di Tokyo dan Yosen itu punya asrama, itu karangan uta aja. Uta udah cek di wikia, di situ gak disebut kalo Yosen punya dorm atau gak. Malah Touou yang dibilang ada dorm buat siswa yg rumahnya jauh gitu. Dan soal rumah Mukkun, itu spekulasi uta. Uta pikir kan Mukkun smpnya di Tokyo, jadi pas smanya dia tinggal di dorm atau ngekos(?) gitu, tapi keluarganya tetep di Tokyo.

(**): uta pernah baca di sebuah blog yang uta lupa namanya, katanya kalo naik Shinkansen, Tokyo-Akita itu cuma 2,5 jam

**A/N : **

Haiiiii bertemu lagi~!

Huhu~ sebelumnya uta mau mohon maaf, makin ke sini sepertinya makin panjang chapternya, rasanya jadi gak adil TTnTT Maaf /sujud/

Chapter selanjutnya bakal di update minggu depan ya, soalnya uta sempetnya updet seminggu sekali~

Dan Makasih banyak buat yang udah review, fave dan follow :)

Uta juga mohon maaf kalau ada kekurangan di fic uta. Mohon kritik dan sarannya ya /sujud/

Terima kasih sudah membaca :)


	4. Akashi Seijuurou's : Gratefulness

Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke **** Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

Warning: **Shounen-ai (Male x Male), typo(s), kemungkinan OOCness**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Locked**

"_Saat kami sadar, kami telah terkunci bayangmu__**"**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Akashi Seijuurou's : Gratefulness**

Ia seorang Akashi. Akashi Seijuurou.

Akashi yang saat ini memang bukan Akashi yang _itu_, tapi jangan kira keinginan untuk menang hanya dimiliki dirinya yang _itu_, ia juga punya! Ia mungkin pernah sekali kalah dan salah, tapi ia tak akan membiarkan ada kekalahan yang kedua dalam hidupnya. Setidaknya itu yang ia kehendaki.

Saat ini ia baru saja keluar dari sebuah toko. Wajahnya tertekuk, sorot matanya bertambah tajam dan aura yang keluar dari tubuhnya membuat semua yang berjalan melewatinya bergidik dan mempercepat langkahnya.

Ada apa dengan Akashi Seijuurou dan toko itu?

Begini ceritanya. Tepat empat hari setelah Winter Cup adalah hari peringatan kematian _Okaa-sama_ salah satu anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_ ini. Akashi sangat menyayangi Ibunya, sangat mencintai sosok yang membuatnya berkesempatan untuk berkenalan dengan basket. Maka dari itu ia meminta izin kepada pelatih Rakuzan dan timnya untuk tak mengikuti mereka kembali ke Kyoto dan mereka mengizinkannya. Ia sungguh bersyukur dikelilingi teman-teman yang baik. Ah, Akashi ingat saat ia berkehendak untuk keluar dari tim basket sebagai bentuk tanggung jawab atas kekalahan timnya, mereka semua menghalangi niatnya, bahkan memintanya untuk tetap menjadi kapten mereka. Itu sungguh menyentuh.

Kembali ke masalah utama. Sehari setelah Winter Cup, mantan kapten tim basket Teikou ini bermimpi dalam tidurnya tentang masa kecilnya, saat ia dan mendiang _Okaa-sama_ sedang duduk di salah satu taman yang ada di _mansion _utama di Tokyo, sembari memakan salah satu makanan favorit Ibunya. Kalau tidak salah namanya _Lemonade Cookies_. Aroma juga rasa asam manis _cookies _itu pun masih terekam di inderanya. Ia jadi ingin membawa _cookies_ itu ke makam Ibunya, bahkan keesokannya, ia sampai nekat menghubungi dan bertanya di mana ia bisa membeli _cookies_ yang waktu itu ia dan Ibunya makan pada Ayahnya di jam kerja—yang tentu saja membuatnya ditegur sang ayah. Ingat? Ayahnya merupakan sosok perfeksionis yang tak suka diganggu dalam bekerja, apalagi disela oleh hal yang pribadi dan tak mendesak baginya. Namun sang Ayah tetap menjawab pertanyaan puteranya—Akashi tahu, sedingin dan sekeras apa pun Ayahnya, beliau tetap memiliki _soft spot_ jika itu menyangkut Ibunya—walau dengan singkat.

Toko kue terbesar di Tokyo.

Maka dari itu, tepat setelah menelepon Ayahnya, ia langsung menghubungi toko kue yang ia ketahui—dan memang—terbesar di Tokyo untuk memesan _cookies_ tersebut, dan pihak toko itu menyanggupinya. Tepat sehari sebelum hari peringatan kematian Ibunya, ia mendatangi toko tersebut untuk mengambil pesanannya. Namun saat ia mencicipi kue pesanannya, ia merasa asing dengan rasa kue tersebut. Seperti ada yang berbeda. Akashi langsung menghadap manajer toko itu. Ternyata memang yang membuat _cookies_ yang ia makan dulu dan yang saat ini berbeda. Selain itu, _cookies_ itu memang spesialis sang _pattisier_ terdahulu yang sudah meninggal setahun yang lalu, dan mereka membuat _cookies_ itu kemarin hanya berdasarkan dari salinan resep yang ada.

Itu sebabnya _mood _sang pemilik _Emperor eye_ ini _anjlok_.

Akashi menghela nafas, kemudian menatap kotak kue di tangannya. Apa ia membawakan _cookies _yang sudah dipesannya ini saja? Ia merasa gagal membawa rasa itu kembali pada sang Ibu. Mungkin ia harus pulang dan memikirkan cara lain untuk menambal kekurangan ini. Ia merogoh saku jaketnya, mencari ponselnya—dan tak menemukannya. Ck! Ia ingat bahwa ponselnya masih di kamarnya.

Bagus, sekarang ia bukan hanya seorang _failure_ tapi juga pelupa. Bagus, bagus sekali. Rasanya ia seperti mendengar suara _dirinya yang lain_ menertawakannya. Akashi kembali menghela nafas, kemudian melangkah pergi dari depan toko itu. Ia berjalan mengikuti ke mana kakinya mau membawanya, sementara pikiran melayang ke tempat lain.

Ia tahu kekalahannya dari Kuroko dan timnya memang mengubahnya secara drastis. Terutama saat Kagami berhasil melakukan _dunk_ di atasnya, itu memukul telak _dirinya yang lain_ dan membuat dirinya yang asli berhasil mengambil alih. _Well_, kalau diingat-ingat, ia memang sudah berterima kasih pada Kuroko secara pribadi, tapi ia belum berterima kasih pada Kagami.

Tunggu! Benarkah ia perlu berterima kasih pada pemuda yang satu spesies dengan Aomine itu?

Dan kenapa pula ia harus memikirkan soal itu saat ini?

_So_, ia tak menyangka kekalahannya mempengaruhi hidupnya sedemikian rupa. Dalam hal positif, ia menjadi lebih 'akrab' dengan teman-teman setimnya, setidaknya akan. Dan Ayahnya memang sempat melarangnya bermain basket lagi karena kekalahannya tersebut, tepat saat ia kembali ke _mansion_nya setelah pertandingan Winter Cup. Namun setelah debat yang cukup alot, ia berhasil menyampaikan pada sang Ayah bahwa ia mencintai basket dan meyakinkan sang Ayah bahwa ia tetap bisa menjadi seorang 'Akashi' yang Ayahnya mau. Kebekuan diantara ia dan Ayahnya sedikit mencair. Dan sejujurnya ia ingin memberi sebagian_ cookies_ yang ia pesan untuk Ayahnya.

Dalam hal negatif, sejujurnya sensasi kekalahan itu masih belum pergi darinya. Terkadang menarik kesadarannya hingga ia tak sengaja melamun. Dan melupakan hal-hal kecil, seperti ponselnya. Ia masih belum benar-benar _recover_ dari kekalahan itu.

Dan bicara soal melamun, saat ini ia pun tersentak, sadar bahwa sedari tadi ia melangkah entah ke mana, dan sekarang ia sudah ada di dekat sebuah taman kecil. Ia memijat batang hidungnya. _Okay_, ia memang pernah tinggal di Tokyo, tapi... sekarang ia di mana?

Oke _Fix_, Seorang Akashi Seijuurou tersesat.

Beruntung, iris _ruby_nya menangkap entitas telepon umum. Ya, ia bisa meminta supirnya untuk menjemputnya. _Toh,_ kalau ia sebutkan apa-apa saja yang ada di sekitarnya, ia yakin supirnya bisa menemukannya. Ia melangkah kakinya menuju kotak telepon umum di sebrang taman itu. Saat ia ingin menekan tombol, dari sudut matanya ia melirik keluar, menembus kaca kotak itu. Dilihatnya seorang anak kecil tengah bermain bola warna-warni di pinggir taman, dekat jalan beraspal yang menurun. Hal yang menurutnya berbahaya karena jalan itu kelihatannya dapat dilalui kendaraan bermotor. Apakah ada yang menjaga anak itu atau—

TIIIIN!

Akashi melihat ke arah suara itu, benar saja, sebuah mobil melintas dengan kecepatan tinggi. Matanya melebar saat ia melihat kembali ke arah anak itu, dan mendapatinya sedang mengejar bolanya yang menggelinding menuruni jalan besar. Belum sempat ia bergerak sedikit pun, sekelebat bayangan membuatnya lupa bernafas.

Kejadiannya begitu cepat, namun matanya masih bisa merekam detail kejadian itu. Bayangan itu melompat ke arah anak itu dan sedikit berguling ke bahu jalan, tepat sebelum mobil itu bisa menyentuh tubuh keduanya. Mobil itu sendiri sempat berhenti sejenak sebelum kembali melaju.

Refleks, Akashi berlari menghampiri keduanya, mengabaikan gagang telepon umum yang membentur kaca karena ia melepasnya tiba-tiba. Saat itu, Akashi baru menyadari bahwa ia mengenal sosok bayangan yang sedang mendudukan badannya sambil tetap memangku anak itu. Kagami Taiga.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa?" Akashi membungkuk di hadapan keduanya. Kagami pun menengadah, dan saat _deep crimson_ itu bertemu _ruby_nya, Kagami terbelalak, kaget.

"Kau?!"

"Kalian tidak apa-apa?" Akashi merasa ia perlu mengulang pertanyaannya. Dilihat sang anak masih terdiam, syok tentu saja. Seketika itu juga, Kagami sadar ada sosok lain di pangkuannya.

"Oi! Kau _gak_ apa-apa, bocah?"

Kagami sedikit mengguncang bahu sang anak, agak panik. Anak itu tersentak, kemudian mulai menangis dengan keras. Dan Kagami terlihat benar-benar panik sekarang.

"O-oi! Jangan menangis! A-apa ada yang sakit?" anak itu tak menjawab, dan belum berhenti menangis. Akashi mengerutkan keningnya. Matanya mengobservasi sang anak dengan seksama. Sepertinya ia tak terluka.

"Ia bukan menangis karena merasa sakit, Kagami-_kun_. Ia takut."

"Hah?" Kagami mengerjapkan matanya sejenak, sebelum menyadari kebodohannya. Tentu saja anak itu takut, ia hampir tertabrak mobil dan sekarang ada dipangkuan seorang pemuda besar dengan rambut dan alis yang aneh.

Akashi menggeleng pelan, sebelum teringat akan kotak kue yang ia tinggal di atas telepon umum. Diambilnya kotak kue itu, kemudian kembali ke sisi keduanya. Kagami masih berusaha menenangkan sang anak. Dalam hati Akashi bersyukur tempat ini sangat sepi, sehingga mereka tak perlu menjadi tontonan orang.

"S-sudah jangan menangis lagi. Sudah tak apa-apa." ujar Kagami sembari kepala sang anak.

Tangis anak itu sudah tak sehisteris tadi, namun air mata masih mengucur deras dari mata besarnya. Akashi berjongkok menghadap anak itu, meraih tangan kecilnya dan menyerahkan kotak kue itu pada sang anak,

"Ini untukmu. Jangan menangis lagi ya, anak laki-laki tak boleh menangis!"

Akashi mengusap air mata sang anak. Tangis sang anak berhenti. Kedua pemuda yang lebih tua itu menghela nafas lega. Kagami menurunkan anak itu, kemudian bangkit berdiri, diikuti oleh Akashi.

"Lain kali lihat kanan-kiri sebelum menyebrang bocah." Kagami memberikan senyumnya, bukan seringainya. Sambil kembali mengusap kepala anak itu. Tanpa sadar Akashi ikut tersenyum, kemudian ia bertanya,

"Jadi apa rumahmu jauh dari sini, adik kecil?"

.

.

.

"Aku tahu kau itu bodoh sejak pertama kali kita bertemu, tapi aku sekarang tahu bahwa kau lebih dari sekadar bodoh biasa, Kagami Taiga." Akashi mengatakan hal itu di luar kendali otak jeniusnya.

"Hah?! Apa-apaan itu?!" Kagami menoleh pada pemuda yang ada di sampingnya, sebuah persimpangan muncul di dahinya secara komikal.

Matahari sudah berada di tahta tertingginya saat keduanya kembali ke taman itu. Akashi sedikit mengendurkan syal yang melingkari lehernya karena hawa saat ini sudah tak sedingin tadi. Iris _ruby_-nya menghujam warna _deep crimson_, dalam hati ia merutuki perbedaan tinggi di antara mereka, membuatnya merasa dipandang _rendah_. Ia tak suka.

"Bukankah seharusnya kau berpikir dahulu sebelum bertindak?" Akashi merasa darahnya mengalir semakin cepat saat kata-kata itu ia lontarkan. Dadanya seperti dipenuhi uap panas. Sesak.

"Mana kutahu?! Tubuhku bergerak dengan sendirinya."

"Jadi otakmu memang tak bisa digunakan dan hanya ada sebagai formalitas supaya kau bisa dikategorikan sebagai manusia?" Akashi sadar nada bicaranya sudah naik satu-dua tingkat. Dan meski benaknya tetap merapal 'dinginkan kepalamu' atau 'ada apa denganmu?', ia tetap tidak bisa tenang. Dirinya tak terkontrol dan ia tak suka itu.

"Apa kau bilang?!" Kagami seorang _hot-blooded_, dan Akashi tahu, seharusnya ia menghadapinya dengan tenang. Tapi—

"Atau jangan-jangan kau memang mau mati?!"

"Masalahmu apa _sih_?! Kenapa kau marah?!"

_Kenapa_...?

Benar, kenapa ia marah? Apa karena masalah kue itu? Apa masalah tinggi badan yang menyulut amarahnya? Kenapa ia marah? Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa? Akashi juga tidak tahu. Atau mungkin ia _paham_ tapi ia tak mau dirinya mengakui kalau ia bukan hanya sekadar _tahu jawabannya_. Tapi, kenapa bisa _begini_? Baiklah, terlalu banyak 'kenapa' yang mengamuk di benaknya. Sejenius apa pun Akashi, ia tak mungkin tak bingung tentang hal abstrak ini. Ada sesuatu yang kuat di kalbunya, ia tahu, ia cukup peka untuk merasakannya. Lebih tepatnya, rasa itu terlalu kuat, terlalu menonjol untuk diabaikan. Namun logika membuatnya ragu untuk mengintip apa itu. Meski rasionalnya telah mengutarakan teori-teori yang hatinya iyakan, tapi ia tetap ragu. Ragu bukanlah sifat seorang raja. Seorang raja yang baik harus tegas dan penuh kesigapan. Seharusnya ia tak boleh ragu, _seharusnya_.

"O-oi! Kau tak apa, Akashi?"

Kapten Rakuzan itu tersentak, mendapati tangan Kagami bergerak-gerak di depan wajahnya, sebelum pemiliknya menariknya kembali, diganti dengan_ deep crimson_ yang memandangnya dengan sedikit aneh, dan cemas? Sudah berapa lama Akashi terdiam sampai Kagami menatapnya begitu. Ia kembali menghela nafas. Heh? Sudah berapa kali ia melakukannya hari ini?

"Lupakan saja yang tadi." ujar Akashi, sembari berbalik memunggungi Kagami. Ia baru saja hendak melangkah menuju kotak telepon umum itu lagi, kalau saja Kagami tak mencegatnya.

"Tunggu!" Akashi menoleh, menemukan Kagami melirik ke arah lain dan mengusap tengkuknya.

"Kue yang tadi kau berikan pada anak itu, apa itu penting? Maksudku—"

"Kenapa kau tanya begitu?" Akashi mengernyit heran.

"Habis, kau tadi marah-marah padaku. Jadi, kupikir kau kesal karena harus memberi kue itu pada bocah itu?"

Kagami menggaruk pipinya dengan satu jari. Akashi mengerjapkan matanya, tak ia sangka Kagami mempedulikan soal kue itu. Baik sekali. Dan apa maksudnya bertanya seperti itu dengan polosnya? Dia kira, Akashi sejenis dengan mantan _center_ Teikou yang nun jauh di sana apa, yang marah hanya karena makanan?

"Tidak, kue itu—_well_, memang 'penting', tapi sudah lupakan saja, nanti akan kucari penggantinya." jawabnya jujur. Akashi hendak melangkah lagi ketika sebuah suara kembali mencegatnya.

"Kalau begitu biar aku saja yang belikan. Kau membeli kue itu di toko kue di sisi jalan besar 'kan? Aku melihat nama toko itu di kotak kue tadi. Apa nama kuenya?"

"Tidak perlu—."

"Perlu! Kau memberikan kue itu karena aku tak bisa menghentikan tangisanbocah itu, jadi ini sebagian juga tanggung jawabku!"

Akashi kembali menatap tajam pemuda di depannya. Keras kepala sekali _sih_. Akashi mendengus.

"Dengar, Kagami Taiga, kalau kubilang tidak perlu, berarti tidak perlu. Dan kue itu, aku memesannya khusus jadi tidak dijual toko itu lagi." uh oh, sepertinya Akashi salah bicara, karena pemuda di depannya kini menunduk, mengusap tengkuknya dan melirik ke arah lain dengan tatapan mata yang sedikit redup. Akashi turut merasa tak nyaman.

"Oh, maaf, aku tak tahu kalau itu kue spesial."

Akashi menghela nafas, lagi. "Sudah kukatakan lupakan saja. Lagi pula kue itu tak begitu 'penting'." tenggorokannya seperti tercekik saat mengucapkan tiga kata terakhir. Dan tatapan yang Kagami berikan saat ia mengatakan itu semakin membuatnya sesak. Besok, ia benar-benar harus minta maaf di depan makam ibunya.

"Bagaimana kalau kucoba membuatnya?"

"Apa?" Akashi sukses terkejut karena kalimat pemuda yang juga berambut merah.

"Ya, aku tak jamin rasanya seenak kue buatan toko itu, tapi akan kucoba. Jadi apa nama kue itu?"

"Kau bisa membuat kue?" Akashi semakin terkejut. Pria besar ini bisa membuat kue? _Well_, Murasakibara memang bisa, tapi kalau mahluk yang sejenis Aomine ini?

"Ya, meski aku lebih suka memasak makanan biasa daripada membuat _dessert_-nya." oh, berkebalikan dari Murasakibara ternyata. Akashi berpikir sejenak. Di satu sisi ia merasa tak perlu menerima bantuan dari orang yang ia belum kenal betul—mereka baru bertemu di Winter Cup, ingat?, tapi hatinya merasa penasaran, ingin mencicipi makanan yang dibuat Kagami. Dan rasa penasarannya itu menang.

"Baiklah, namanya _Lemonade Cookies_."

"_Cookies_?" Kagami mengerutkan dahinya.

"Ya. Kenapa?"

"Aku... belum pernah membuat _cookies_." Kagami kembali menggaruk pipinya dengan satu jari. Akashi mendengus.

"Sudah kubilang tidak per—"

"Bagaimana kalau cokelat?"

"Apa?" Akashi memandang Kagami dengan tatapan bingung. Dari _cookies _rasa _lemon_ kenapa menjadi cokelat?

"Aku punya cetakan cokelat dari _Kantoku_ di rumah. Kita bisa membuat cokelat asam manis, dengan _lemon _juga tentunya. Kita hanya perlu belanja beberapa bahan lagi."

Akashi kembali mengerjapkan mata, sebelum menyeringai kecil. Cokelat rasa _lemon _katanya? Menarik.

"Tapi rasanya harus dominan asam dibanding manis, bisakah kau membuatnya seperti itu?" ujarnya, sedikit menantang pemuda yang lebih tinggi itu. Rasa _cookies_ yang ia makan dulu memang seperti itu. Asam _lemon_-nya kuat, namun ada rasa manis yang tersembunyi di baliknya, yang juga tak mau kalah meninggalkan jejak di lidah pemilik _Emperor eye_ itu.

"_Okay_!" Kagami memasang seringainya.

"_Deal_?" Akashi mengulurkan tangannya, yang langsung disambut oleh pemuda yang lain.

"_Deal!"_

.

.

.

Akashi memandang lembayung senja telah tergelar di langit sana dari kaca yang memisahkan ruangan tempatnya berada dengan balkon _apartment_ Kagami. Sebenarnya ia hendak menyambangi balkon itu, namun ia tak mau jatuh sakit karena terlalu sering terpapar hawa musim dingin. Dan tubuhnya seperti sudah menyatu dengan sofa yang ia duduki, ditambah suasana sepi yang hanya diselingi oleh bunyi peralatan dapur, di mana Kagami sedang membuat cokelat rasa lemon itu. Suasana yang _pas_ untuk mengistirahatkan sejenak tubuhnya yang letih sehabis berkeliling menemani Kagami yang memang sebenarnya ingin membeli kebutuhannya dan juga bahan-bahan cokelat rasa lemon itu di pasar swalayan. Ia tak tahu kapan terakhir ia bisa bersantai seperti ini. Jika ia berada di _mansion_ utama, beberapa guru privatnya pasti akan memintanya untuk meluangkan waktu untuk mempelajari tentang seluk beluk dunia bisnis. Ia jenuh, lelah.

Rasa kantuk menyerangnya, ia pun memutuskan untuk memejamkan matanya sejenak, membiarkan kepalanya dipangku oleh tangannya yang bertumpu pada sisi sofa. Nyaris ia benar-benar terlelap, kalau saja indera penciumannya tak menangkap aroma yang sepertinya ia kenal. Aroma _cookies_ yang ia dan ibunya makan dulu. Akashi segera membuka matanya, kemudian beranjak menuju dapur.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kagami yang masih mengaduk cokelat di dalam panci. Akashi tak langsung menjawab, ia kembali menghirup dalam-dalam aroma cokelat dari panci itu. Kemudian ia tersenyum kecil.

"Aromanya mirip dengan _cookies_ yang dulu aku makan dengan Ibuku."

"_Cookies_?" Kagami ikut menghirup aroma cokelat itu, kemudian berpikir sejenak, "Ah! Mungkin maksudmu _Lemonatte Cookies*_?" seru Kagami sembari mematikan kompor dan membiarkan cokelat cair itu sejenak hingga mendingin nanti, ia juga menyiapkan dua cetakan berbentuk bola basket di dekatnya.

"_Lemonatte_?" Akashi mengangkat alisnya,

"Ya, _Lemonatte Cookies_. _Lemon-chocolate_ _Cookies_. _Cookies_ yang rasa asam manisnya didapat dari cokelat dan lemon. Hanya saja rasa dan aroma _lemon_-nya lebih kuat. Dulu _Oyaji_ pernah membelikannya untukku."

Akashi terdiam sejenak. Jadi, sejak awal ia memang salah mengingat nama _cookies_ itu? Ah, tidak. Ia memang tak tahu penulisan nama kue itu, ia hanya mendengar namanya dari sang Ibu dulu. Sekilas pelafalannya memang mirip, dan kata _Lemonade_ lebih umum. Wajar ia salah mengira. Akashi tertawa geli, sementara Kagami melihatnya dengan heran.

"Oi, apa itu lucu?"

Akashi berhenti tertawa, "tidak, hanya saja aku tak menyangka, ternyata aku salah memesan kue itu. Bukan _Lemonade_, tapi _Lemonatte_. Walau aku ingat aroma dan rasanya tapi aku tak menyadari kalau ada sedikit aroma dan rasa manis cokelat di sana. _Cookies _yang kuberikan pada anak itu adalah _cookies_ yang salah kupesan."

"Lalu kenapa kau tak bertanya pada Ibumu saja? Katamu dulu kau memakannya bersamanya bukan?" Akashi tersenyum tipis, tapi tidak dengan matanya.

"Ibuku sudah tiada, Kagami."

"Ah, maaf. Aku turut berduka." Kagami menunduk, merasa tak enak.

"Tak perlu dipikirkan."

Akashi sendiri merasa tak nyaman melihat Kagami seperti itu. Entah kenapa. Kagami masih belum menatap Akashi, hanya saja kedua tangannya mulai menuangkan cokelat itu ke cetakan dengan hati-hati.

"Apa kau memintaku membuatnya hari ini juga karena—"

"Besok hari peringatan kematian Ibuku."

"_Sou ka."_

Kagami tak mengatakan apa pun lagi. Akashi pun tenggelam dalam pemikirannya sendiri. Ia bingung. Ia belum pernah dan memang tak pernah mau membicarakan soal keluarganya pada orang lain. Biasanya ia akan menghindar dari topik yang mengarah ke sana dengan menggunakan kata-kata tajamnya, Teman-temannya di Teikou pun tak pernah ia beritahu—meski mereka akhirnya mengetahui sendiri dari berbagai sumber. Tapi lihat? Ia dengan mudahnya berkata jujur di depan orang yang baru ia tahu sosoknya di pembukaan Winter Cup beberapa hari yang lalu. Ia bahkan membiarkannya membuat makanan untuk ia bawakan bagi Ibunya. Meski ia pun sadar, andai saja Kagami tak membuatkannya cokelat itu, ia mungkin tak akan pernah tahu nama sebenarnya dari _cookies_ yang ia dan Ibunya makan dulu.

"_Arigatou_, Kagami."

Kalimat itu terlontar begitu saja dari mulutnya, tanpa kendali otak jeniusnya. Kagami yang baru saja memasukkan cokelat itu ke kulkas menoleh, mendapati Akashi tengah tersenyum padanya.

"Ja-jangan salah sangka! Aku melakukannya karena aku tak mau dihantui rasa bersalah karena kue yang kau berikan pada bocah itu!" Kagami menaikan nadanya, mengatakannya sembari menatap Akashi dengan kesal dan oh, pipinya sedikit bersemu karena malu. _Cute_, Akashi tak menyangka bahwa dirinya bisa menjuluki pria yang lebih besar itu dengan kata _cute_. Ia menyeringai.

"Aku tak tahu kalau kau itu _tsundere_ seperti Midorima."

"Hah?! Enak saja! Aku tak mau disamakan dengan orang berambut _go green_ itu!" semunya menghilang tapi di mata Akashi, tingkah pemain Seirin ini masih lucu. Ia merasakan desiran yang menggelitik di dadanya. Akashi terdiam menatap Kagami, membuat sang pemain Seirin merasa canggung.

"O-oi! Kita belum makan siang, akan kubuatkan sesuatu. Tunggu saja di sana!" Kagami menunjuk sofa tempatnya tadi duduk.

Akashi sedikit tersentak sebelum mengikuti instruksi sang pemilik rumah. Ia meletakkan tangannya di dada, merasakan detak jantungnya yang masih memburu. Ah, ternyata benar, rasa _ini_ memang ada. Kapten Rakuzan ini tersenyum, kemudian tertawa kecil. Dalam hati ia berterima kasih pada mimpi itu, _cookies _itu dan Ibunya, juga basket. Terutama, Ibunya. Karena kalau bukan karena ibunya, ia mungkin tak punya kesempatan untuk mengenal basket dan bertemu Kagami. Kalau bukan karena cintanya pada sang bunda, takdir belum tentu akan menuntunnya pada perasaan yang kini nyata, ini. Dan sebentar lagi ia akan memakan hasil masakan _Taiga_. Ia tak sabar, sungguh.

.

.

.

**Akashi's : Owari**

**.**

**Note:**

(*) : Itu karangan uta sendiri, uta gak tahu makanan itu beneran ada atau gak. Uta pun gak tau cokelat lemon itu ada atau gak /plaaak Lemonatte disitu dispell Akashi tetap "lemonet" sewaktu kecil, dan dia salah ingat jadi lemonade (yg dispell lemoned juga seingat uta), padahal, harusnya lemonatte dibaca sebagai "lemonate" aja kalo di situ.

**A/N : **

Haloooo bertemu lagi~ I keep my promise to update today, right? Dan maaf beneran makin panjang ternyata, hehe

Ehem, honestly, ide fic ini sebagian uta dapat setelah nonton Sket Dance (ada yang tahu?) episode empat puluh sekian—uta lupa. Pokoknya di episode itu ada adegan di mana Ayahnya Bossun nolong anak kecil gitu. Saat itu juga, uta langsung terpana ngeliatnya, dan 'iih kereeen' gitu lah~ Dan maaf sekali, maaf banget yaa kalo Akashi ooc di fic ini /sujuuud

Sadly, uta lupa kalo hari ini AoKaga's Day /nangisdipojokkan/ padahal uta juga suka—cinta pairing ituuuu  
huhu salahkan tugas-tugas yang mulai menumpuk, jangan uta /plaak/ehsalah ya? Jadi uta bahkan belom bikin yang lanjutan fic ini AoKaga karena emang niatnya uta taruh di akhir, apalagi bikin oneshot khusus AoKaga, beluuuum /hikss/

Oya, makasih banyak buat yang udah baca, review, fave dan follow fic ini :)

Uta juga mohon maaf kalau ada kekurangan di fic uta. Kritik dan saran dalam bentuk apa pun uta terima kok, mohon jangan sungkan mengungkapkannnya /sujud/

Semoga readers gak bosen nunggu chapter terakhir dan bacanya ya :)

Terima kasih sudah membaca :)


	5. Aomine Daiki's: Brainless Snow

Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke **** Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

Warning: **Shounen-ai (Male x Male), typo(s), kemungkinan OOCness**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Locked**

"_Saat kami sadar, kami telah terkunci bayangmu__**"**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aomine Daiki's: Brainless Snow**

"Aomine-_kun_, aku pergi duluan ya~!"

"Pergi saja sana!"

Iris _sapphire_ sang _Ace _Touou_ Basketball Team _menatap tajam punggung sang manajer klub dan seorang gadis lainnya. Tampak persimpangan komikal di dahi pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu, menunjukkan kekesalannya—berbanding terbalik dengan tawa kedua gadis itu yang masih terdengar meski sudah berjalan cukup jauh dari pemuda itu.

Aomine mendengus sembari melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Bukan kemauannya untuk keluar pada malam hari di tengah musim dingin, di mana seharusnya ia bisa menghabiskan waktunya dengan memakan sup hangat buatan ibunya sembari menikmati hangatnya _kotatsu _atau bergelung dalam selimut tebal dengan majalah Mai-_chan_ edisi spesial yang baru ia beli kemarin. Momoi yang menariknya secara paksa keluar dari rumah dengan alasan bahwa ia ingin belanja keperluan klub dan Aomine harus menemaninya. Sialnya, Momoi bertemu temannya di toko olahraga dan teman masa kecilnya itu mengajak gadis yang lain ke sebuah _pastry shop_ yang baru dibuka pekan ini. Tak mungkin sang _Ace_ _Kiseki no Sedai_ sudi ke tempat yang _girly_ itu. Dan dengan teganya, gadis cantik itu memilih meninggalkan pemuda itu sendirian.

"Kau pernah meninggalkan aku waktu belanja, jadi sekarang giliranku, Dai-_chan_~!"

Begitulah yang dibisikkan gadis bersurai merah jambu itu padanya, sesaat setelah keluar dari toko tersebut.

Aomine berdecih, kemudian mengacak-acak surai biru malamnya, sebal. Sekarang apa yang harus ia lakukan? Ia belum makan malam. Karena Ibunya tahu bahwa Aomine akan keluar rumah tadi, ia meminta Aomine untuk makan malam bersama Momoi saja di luar, sementara sang bunda memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk pergi dengan suaminya. Katanya mereka hendak makan malam di restoran yang mereka kunjungi sehari setelah menikah. Manis sekali. Aomine kembali mendengus, ia tak bisa terus-menerus berdiri di depan toko olahraga ini. Ia harus mencari tempat makan.

Maji Burger. Hanya tempat itu yang terlintas di benaknya. Tapi tempat itu cukup jauh dari sini dan perut Aomine sudah meronta minta diisi.

Hm, Ia ingat kalau ada restoran cepat saji lain yang belum lama dibuka di sekitar sini. Aomine mulai berjalan sembari menarik _resleting_ jaket hitamnya hingga mendekati lehernya. Udara semakin dingin dan ia tak mau mengambil resiko terserang _flu_—meski ia termasuk pemuda yang jarang sakit, _thanks_ untuk olahraga basket yang ia geluti, dan mungkin juga untuk kulit _tan_nya yang membuat penyakit-penyakit tak mau mendekatinya. Begitu kata Kise sewaktu mereka masih duduk di bangku SMP, membuat model itu dihadiahi lemparan bola dari pemuda berkulit _dim_ itu.

Aomine sedikit menarik kedua sudut bibirnya. Jika mengingat masa-masa itu, rasa nostagia yang membuatnya sedikit sesak selalu memenuhi dadanya. Aomine bukan sosok yang perasa, namun ia tak dapat memungkiri apa yang ada di hatinya, lagi, terlebih setelah Kuroko dan Kagami mengalahkannya. Dan acara bermain basket bersama mantan rekan setimnya—_plus_ Kagami, Himuro dan Takao—seminggu yang lalu menjadi langkah awal bagi pembaharuan hubungan pertemanan para alumni Teiko itu, sekaligus menyempurnakan peleburan kebekuan yang ada di hatinya. Proses yang dimulai sejak Seirin dinyatakan menang atas Touou. Sejak iris _sapphire_nya melihat angka 101-100 di papan _score_. Atau mungkin sejak pertahanan terakhirnya ditembus...

Kakinya membawa dirinya ke sebuah restoran cepat saji. Tanpa membuang waktu, pemuda bertubuh atletis itu segera masuk dan memesan setumpuk _teriyaki burger_ dan minuman bersoda. Iris _sapphire_nya menjelajahi tempat itu. Hampir semua meja terisi dan hanya menyisakan tiga meja yang kosong. Ia hendak duduk pada salah satu meja yang kosong, ketika matanya menangkap surai merah darah dengan gradasi hitam yang ia kenal.

Kagami Taiga tengah duduk sendirian sembari menyantap _**gunungan**_ _burger_ di hadapannya. Iris _deep crimson_nya melirik keluar jendela besar di sampingnya. Aomine berniat mengabaikan keberadaan sang _Ace_ Seirin, seolah ia tak melihat sosok itu dan meneruskan niatnya untuk duduk di bangku yang kosong dan menyantap makan malamnya dengan tenang. Namun, ada sesuatu yang menggelitik di hatinya, membisikan otaknya untuk menghampiri pemuda beralis cabang itu. Aomine bergeming, bimbang.

"_Ano..."_

Aomine sedikit terlonjak, terkejut mendapati dua wanita yang kelihatannya lebih tua darinya berdiri di dekatnya.

"Apakah kau akan duduk di situ?" ujar salah satu wanita itu.

Sebelum menjawab, Aomine sekali lagi melihat sekeliling. Dua meja yang tadinya kosong itu telah ditempati orang, menyisakan meja yang hendak ia duduki itu.

"Err..._ gak_, silahkan."

"Terima kasih."

Aomine menyingkir dari meja itu. Menghela nafas, tak ada pilihan lain, selain menuruti bisikan hatinya dengan menghampiri Kagami.

"Yo!" sapa Aomine sembari menaruh nampan berisi pesanannya di meja yang telah Kagami tempati, kemudian duduk di salah satu kursi kosong di sebrang pemain Seirin itu.

"Aomine! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Kagami nampak sedikit terkejut, kemudian menambahkan, "dan lagi, kenapa kau duduk di sini?"

"_Gak_ ada pilihan lain. Kau _gak_ lihat, semua meja penuh?!" Aomine membuka pembungkus _burger_nya.

Kagami tak membalas ujaran yang sedikit ketus itu, lebih memilih untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya dengan semakin lahap memakan _burger _di depannya.

Keheningan yang tercipta di antara keduanya membuat suasana menjadi _awkward_—setidaknya bagi Aomine. Biasanya mereka selalu mempertengkarkan apa saja tiap kali mereka bertemu. Aomine mengalihkan pandangannya dari _teriyaki burger_nya, menatap Kagami yang masih memakan _burger_ demi _burger_ dengan sangat lahap. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia melihat Kagami dengan _burger_ sebanyak itu, kira-kira nyaris—atau memang—dua atau tiga kali lipat porsi Aomine. Sang pemain andalan Touou juga pernah melihat bagaimana pemuda beralis cabang itu melahap makanan yang ia buat sendiri saat piknik dadakan seminggu yang lalu. Tapi tetap saja ia takjub.

Postur tubuhnya dan Kagami nyaris sama—ia masih lebih tinggi dari Kagami, diam-diam Aomine bangga akan hal itu—namun meski pemuda beralis cabang itu makan lebih banyak darinya, ia tak menjadi gemuk. Bahkan perutnya terlihat masih rata lengkap dengan _six packs _di mata Aomine—tunggu!

Sejak kapan ia memperhatikan perut Kagami?

Aomine menggelengkan kepalanya, sedikit panik karena detak jantung tiba-tiba dipercepat. Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Ia tidak memperhatikan Kaga—err perut Kagami, ia hanya tak sengaja melihatnya, kemudian mengingat hal itu karena otaknya memang (nyaris) tak seidiot manusia di hadapannya. Buktinya, ia masih bisa lolos setiap ujian tanpa harus mengikuti kelas tambahan hanya dengan membaca catatan Momoi—meski dengan nilai seadanya. Aomine mengangguk, meyakinkan dirinya kemudian meneruskan makannya.

Kagami yang menyadari pergerakan Aomine, menatap pemuda berkulit _dim_ itu dengan heran.

"Kau aneh, Aomine." celetukan Kagami membuat iris _sapphire_ Aomine mau tak mau menatap Kagami yang sedang menutup mulutnya.

"Hemph—" inginnya ia membalas perkataan Kagami, tapi mulutnya sedang terisi, jadi ia hanya mengerutkan dahinya. Kagami pun melanjutkan,

"kau _gak_ hanya memakan _burger_ tapi juga memakan kertas pembungkusnya—pfft."

Perkataan Kagami membuat pemuda bersurai biru malam itu melihat kembali _burger _di tangannya. Benar saja, ia mendapati bekas gigitan yang **besar** pada kertas pembungkus yang masih membalut sebagian _burger_nya.

"Em—uhuk! Uhuk! Uhuk!—" Aomine sukses tersedak. Ia segera meminum minumannya, tapi minuman bersoda itu tak banyak membantu.

Kagami yang melihat itu tak bisa menahan tawanya, namun tangannya tetap menyodorkan gelas di sampingnya—_milkshake_—kepada Aomine. Tanpa pikir panjang, Aomine menyambarnya dan menyedot isinya. Pemuda bersurai biru malam itu menghela nafas lega ketika batuk itu akhirnya berhenti.

"Aku _gak_ tahu kalau di sini—pfft—kau bisa memakan kertas pembungkusnya juga—HAHAHA~! ."

Celetukan polos Kagami terdengar mengejek di telinganya. Ia hendak melemparkan sumpah-serapah pada Kagami, namun tertahan ketika ia melihat ekspresi Kagami. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Kagami tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Sebelah tangan sang pemain Seirin terlipat di perutnya, sementra yang satunya menutupi mulutnya, berusaha meredam suara tawanya. Matanya menyipit, dari ujung-ujungnya terlihat air mata menggenang. Wajahnya sedikit memerah karena terlalu banyak tertawa. Dan suara tawanya, kenapa terdengar seperti bunyi bel kereta Santa-_san_**?

Aomine menggelengkan kepalanya untuk melawan rasa panas yang menjalar di wajahnya, entah karena malu atau karena pemikirannya barusan, namun tak berhasil. Akhirnya, ia menutupi wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan.

"Sudah diam kau, Kagami!" seru pemuda itu.

Pemilik iris _deep crimson_ itu masih tertawa, mengabaikannya. Rasa panas itu belum berkurang, tapi ia mulai merasa kesal. Ia mencoba mencari alasan.

"Berhenti tertawa, Kagami! _Kayak_ kau _gak_ pernah melakukannya saja! Dengan—"

"Memang _nggak_—HAHAHA~!"

_Ngek_! Tawa Kagami bukannya mereda, malah semakin keras. Akhirnya Aomine memilih untuk diam dan menunggu sampai Kagami selesai tertawa—karena ia suka mendengar suara tawa Kagami—hei! Coret yang yang terakhir itu!

Beberapa saat, Kagami mulai berhenti tertawa. Dengan jarinya, ia menghapus air mata yang masih menggenang di sudut mata.

"Haha—perutku sampai sakit—ha~!"

Kagami menarik nafasnya. Aomine menatap pemuda di depannya dengan tatapan yang—berusaha ia buat—tajam. Ia pun membuka suara.

"Sudah puas tertawanya, _Baka_gami?!"

"Puas sekali, _Aho_mine!"

"_BAKA_gami!"

"_AHO_mine!"

"_BAKA_GAMI!"

"_AHO_MINE!"

"HMPH!" keduanya saling membuang muka, tak mau menatap satu sama lain seperti anak kecil.

Keheningan kembali menyergap keduanya. Kagami mendengus, kemudian melanjutkan acara makannya, begitu juga Aomine. Kali ini mantan _ace _Teiko _basketball team_ itu membuka seluruh bungkusnya sebelum memakannya, agar kejadian tadi tak terulang lagi. Suasana _awkward_ kembali tercipta, sedikit mengusik Aomine. Ck! Harusnya ia membawa Mai-_chan_nya sehingga ia bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari sang _ace_ Seirin yang tengah mengunyah makanan seperti tupai dengan imu—tunggu! Tunggu!

Sejak kapan ia memperhatikan pemuda di depannya itu? Dan apa maksudnya dengan kata 'imu—oh, ia takut meneruskannya.

_Okay,_ sekarang ia jadi meragukan kewarasannya. Aomine kembali mengacak surai biru malamnya. Semua ini gara-gara Momoi yang entah sekarang ada di mana. Lihat saja, setelah libur musim dingin ini, ia akan membuat mantan manajer tim basket Teiko itu membayar makan siangnya!

"Aomine!" suara Kagami mengembalikan fokusnya ke dunia nyata. Masih dipengaruhi kekesalan dan kekalutan benaknya, Aomine hanya merespon dengan tatapan tajam.

"Kembalikan minumku!" Kagami langsung menyambar _milkshake_nya yang berada di dekat Aomine. Ketika menyeruput isinya, pemuda beralis cabang itu mendapati bahwa minumannya nyaris kosong.

"Cih! Berikan punyamu, _Aho_mine!" tanpa menunggu jawaban, Kagami menyambar gelas lain yang ada di meja itu dan menyeruput isinya.

"Hei—" Aomine ingin melontarkan protes, tapi sesuatu menahannya.

Itu minumannya dan tadi ia meminum minuman Kagami.

Kedua minuman itu diminum dengan sedotan.

Mereka meminum dari sedotan yang sama.

Mereka sama-sama memasukkan ujung sedotan itu ke dalam mulut, mengapitnya dengan bibir.

Dan menurut apa yang pernah ia dengar dari Momoi, itu artinya mereka telah melakukan _indirect kiss_.

Benar mereka melakukan _in_—APA?!

"_Teme_! Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh?!" Aomine merebut kembali gelasnya, dalam hati berharap tak ada _blush on_ alami yang tercetak di wajahnya, karena ia merasa wajahnya memanas sekarang.

"Kau sudah menghabiskan minumanku, jadi sekarang aku minta minumanmu! Dasar pelit!" Kagami melanjutkan makannya, tak sadar akan maksud pemuda berkulit _tan _itu dan membuat Aomine _gregetan_.

"Bukan itu maksudku, bodoh! Apa kau _gak_ sadar kalau kita—kau—kau—Arrrgh!" Aomine kembali mengacak surai biru malamnya, frustasi. Bagaimana Aomine harus menghadapi pemuda di hadapannya ini? _Airhead* _ memang mengerikan!

Atau... jangan-jangan memang hanya dia yang menganggap itu _indirect kiss_?

Aomine menutupi wajahnya dengan sebelah tangannya, Ia yakin wajahnya memang memerah sekarang, semoga kulitnya yang eksotis berhasil mengkamuflasekannya.

Cih! Pemuda berkulit _dim _itu kembali merutuki tema masa kecilnya. Semua ini MEMANG salah Momoi! Di mulai dengan keberadaan dirinya di luar rumah, pertemuannya dengan Kagami dan pemikiran tentang _indirect kiss_ itu. Benar, ia terlalu banyak bergaul, juga menjadi kelinci percobaan untuk mencicipi masakan (yang entah bisa disebut masakan) teman masa kecilnya itu, sehingga otaknya mengalami gangguan teknis, ya gangguan teknis. Ia terus merapal itu dengan memungkiri kenyataan bahwa otaknya bukanlah mesin yang bisa mengalami gangguan teknis.

Aomine memutuskan untuk menyudahi acara makan malamnya sebelum ia tambah tak waras di sini. Tanpa menghiraukan tiga bungkus _burger _yang masih tersisa di nampannya, ia berdiri dari kursinya.

"Kau mau ke mana?" Kagami mengernyit heran.

"Pulang!" jawabnya ketus.

"_Burger_mu masih sisa—"

"Ambil saja kalau mau!"

"Aku tak mau—"

"Ya sudah biarkan saja!"

Aomine segera beranjak dari tempat itu. Begitu sampai di luar gedung restoran cepat saji itu, ia hendak berlari, jika saja sebuah tangan tak menarik bagian belakang jaketnya. Aomine berbalik dan mendapati Kagami berdiri lengkap dengan tasnya.

"Kau marah karena aku meminum—"

"Tidak, Kagami. Tinggalkan aku!"

"Lalu kenapa—"

"Memangnya tidak boleh kalau aku mau pulang?!"

"Bukan begitu! Tapi kita belum _one-on-one_!"

Aomine tertegun sebentar, mengerjapkan kedua matanya.

"Hah?!"

"Kau lupa? Ada pertandingan kita yang masih tertunda!"

Kagami mengeluarkan bola basket dari tasnya, kemudian menunjuk kakinya. Iris _sapphire_ pemuda berkulit _tan _itu menangkap sepasang sepatu yang pernah ia berikan pada Kagami. Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba saja ia berdebar-debar melihat pemuda bersurai merah darah dengan gradasi hitam itu masih mengenakan sepatu pemberiannya. Dan mati-matian, Aomine harus menahan bibirnya agar tak mengukir seulas senyum, sekecil apa pun.

"Aomine?" suara Kagami kembali menyentaknya. Sang _ace _tim basket Touou itu menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tak gatal.

"S-soal itu—" Aomine berhenti berujar begitu merasa sesuatu yang basah menghinggapi kepalanya. Aomine melihat ke atas, kemudian menyadari benda-benda berwarna putih mulai berjatuhan.

"Salju..."

Aomine mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada sumber suara. Kagami tengah menatap kepingan-kepingan mini berwarna putih itu dengan iris _deep crimson_nya yang tampak beriak sembari menengadahkan sebelah tangannya yang tak memegang bola. Seperti anak kecil baru pertama kali melihat salju dan ingin menangkapnya. Manis—hei! Apa itu tadi? Ya ampun sudah ke-berapa kalinya hari ini ia—

"Sepertinya kita harus menunda pertandingan ini lagi, Aomine."

Suara Kagami membuyarkan pikirannya, lagi, membuat iris _sapphire_nya kembali bertemu dengan warna _deep crimson_ yang rasanya ingin ia hindari—karena mata itu seolah menggelitik hatinya, namun anehnya terasa hangat.

Aomine melihat sosok di depannya dengan seksama. Surai merah darah bergradasi hitam yang aneh, sepasang alis bercabang yang tak kalah anehnya, kulit _sun-kissed_ yang sedikit memucat, namun sedikit memerah di bagian hidung dan pipinya, hembusan nafas yang membentuk asap putih, serta syal merah bergaris putih melintang yang melingkari lehernya yang jenjang . Aomine Daiki, sang jenius basket itu tak habis pikir, bagaimana ia bisa mengkategorikan pemuda yang memiliki postur tubuh yang nyaris sama dengannya ini ke dalam golongan imut atau manis? Terlebih dengan kebodohan—keluguan—nya yang sangat _amazing._ Tanpa sadar Aomine menutup wajahnya yang terasa panas dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Aomine? Kau—baik-baik saja?"

Untuk ke-sekian kalinya, suara Kagami menyentaknya dari lamunan. Ia menegakkan kembali kepalanya dan mendapati Kagami menatapnya dengan heran dan sedikit cemas. Aomine sadar ia membuat Kagami menyalahartikan gerakannya.

"A—aku baik-baik saja." jawaban Aomine tampaknya tak dapat dipercayai Kagami yang masih menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sama.

Aomine menghela nafas. Ia akan bertanya-tanya kenapa _ini_ dan kenapa _itu_ nanti. Sekarang ia harus membebaskan dirinya dari Kagami, sebelum ia benar-benar semakin bingung dan kehilangan kewarasannya.

"Kita akan bertanding lain hari, _okay_? Aku akan meminta kontakmu dari Satsuki dan memberitahumu kapan kita bisa bertanding. _Jaa._" Aomine segera berbalik, hendak beranjak namun sebuah tangan kembali menahannya.

"Apa lagi?!" Aomine berbalik dengan kesal.

Kagami tak menjawab, melainkan ia melepas syalnya dan memberikannya pada Aomine.

"Pakai itu! Kau memakan kertas dan melamun, sepertinya kau kurang sehat. Rumahku tak jauh dari sini jadi aku tak terlalu memerlukan itu." Kagami memasukkan kembali bola basket itu ke dalam tasnya, "cepatlah pulang sebelum salju semakin banyak menumpuk di kepalamu. Jangan lupa pertandingan kita yang tertunda! Aku pasti akan mengalahkanmu kali ini! _Jaa_."

Kagami berjalan melewati pemuda satunya yang masih terpaku di tempat. Aomine mengerjapkan matanya, kemudian memandang syal merah dengan garis putih memanjang di tangannya. Sekali lagi, mati-matian ia menahan bibirnya agar tak mengukir seulas senyum, sekecil apa pun. Otaknya yang hanya diisi hal-hal _simple_ mencoba berpikir dengan keras, apa-apa saja yang ia lakukan sejak menangkap bayang pemuda itu di dalam restoran, hingga ia mengatakan akan menghubungi Kagami dan melakukan _re-match_.

Sebenarnya sejak Kagami melihat sepatu itu untuk pertama kalinya dengan mata berbinar-binar, ia sudah kehilangan niat untuk memprotes Momoi yang seenak jidat mengeluarkan salah satu koleksinya tanpa permisi. Dan Aomine mengajak _one-on-one_ dengan dalih sepatu itu sebenarnya murni untuk memberi sedikit _lecture_ pada Kagami yang tampak kesulitan memahami kondisi _zone_nya sendiri.

Toh, sepatu itu terlihat cocok dipakai Kagami—Oh, mulai lagi.

Aomine kembali mengacak rambutnya, namun saat tangannya bertemu dengan dinginnya salju yang menumpuk di kepalanya, ia menghela nafas. Aomine melilitkan syal pemberian Kagami pada lehernya—mati-matian kembali melawan keinginan bibirnya untuk melengkungkan senyum ketika aroma tubuh Kagami yang bercampur dengan aroma musim dingin merasuki indera penciumannya—dan ia pun mulai menjauhi tempat itu. Ia akan memikirkan hal-hal itu nanti.

.

.

.

Tak sampai seminggu, Aomine akan menemukan betapa _out of character_ dirinya, karena seharusnya ia mengikuti insting—kata hatinya, dibanding memaksa otaknya yang tak sepintar Akashi untuk berpikir keras tentang hal ini.

Dan membayar makan siang Momoi di kemudian hari sebagai permintaan maaf (karena sudah merutuki gadis cantik itu berkali-kali, tapi tentu saja Aomine tak mengatakan bagian ini)—yang membuat manajer tim basketnya itu bingung setengah mati.

.

.

.

**Aomine's : Owari**

**.**

**Note: **

(*) Airhead = stupid person.

Tapi kalau dalam di fic ini, _airhead_ lebih merujuk ke orang yang _simple-minded _ dan _oblivious _berlebih (atau sama saja?)Dan kata-kata '_Airhead _ memang mengerikan'itu uta ambil dan sedikit modif dari salah satu dialog di anime K-ON! Episode 7 n_n

(**) Santa-_san_ = Santa Claus. Di awal episode 7 K-ON! Ada suara bel kereta Santa-_san_, uta suka bunyinya.

**A/N : **

Minna-san! Hisashiburi~ /ditimpuk readers

Hontou ni gomenasai /sujud/ udah berminggu-minggu uta gak bisa update karena wb TT^TT

Chapter terakhir ini terinspirasi dari Mini Drama di Kuroko no Basket Character Song DUET SERIES Vol. 7 (Kagami &amp; Aomine). Dan bagian Aomine makan kertas itu, jujur itu pengalaman uta sendiri sewaktu masih kecil karena makan sambil melamun hehe n_na

Huhu, uta sudah berusaha membuat mereka gak OOC, tapi uta mohon maaf kalau misalnya Aomine dan Kagami tetap OOC di fic ini TT^TT

Tolong maafkan uta~

Terima kasih banyak buat yang sudah membaca, review, fave dan follow fic ini :)

For Guest(1) : Makasih udah RnR fic ini, syukurlah kalo kamu suka MidoKaganya :)

For Guest(2): Makasih udah RnR fic ini. Uta gak discontinue kok, ini update kaaan :)

Sisanya, uta balas review kalian lewat PM ya. Terima kasih banyak :)

Ini fic multichapter pertama uta, jadi uta ragu ada yang mau ngikutin fic ini, ternyata ada~ uta sungguh terharu TTwTT

Uta mohon maaf atas segala kekurangan pada fic ini. Uta juga mohon kritik dan sarannya ya /sujud

Sekali lagi terima kasih :)

See you :)


	6. Kuroko Tetsuya's: Believe in Beauty

Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke **** Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

Warning: **Shounen-ai (Male x Male), typo(s), kemungkinan OOCness****, sedikit Mitobe-Koganei's moment**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Locked**

**PLUS edition**

"_Saat kami sadar, kami telah terkunci bayangmu__**"**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[+] Kuroko Tetsuya's: Believe in Beauty**

"Katakan lagi kenapa kau ada di SINI?!"

Kuroko memperhatikan sosok pria tinggi bersurai merah acak-acakan dengan wajah penuh kerut kesal di depannya, tak lupa juga dengan kaos putih kusut dan celana pendek selutut, tipikal orang yang baru bangun tidur. Atau dibangunkan dari tidur, lebih tepatnya. _Well_, ini bukan _pure_ niat Kuroko Tetsuya, remaja berhawa keberadaan tipis dari Seirin _High School_ sekaligus anggota tim basket Seirin, yang baru saja memenangkan kejuaraan Winter Cup kemarin, untuk menyambangi kediaman Kagami pagi-pagi. Kuroko menghela nafas, kemudian menyeruput teh hangat yang Kagami seduh (Kagami sempat menawarinya sarapan juga tapi dia menolak, neneknya sudah membuatkan roti isi tadi pagi). Tak heran Sang Cahaya kesal bukan main, karena mereka baru saja melalui pertandingan kelewat sengit dengan Rakuzan kemarin, menghadapi para wartawan-wartawati majalah _sport_ yang berburu berita tanpa kasihan melihat para pemain Seirin ini sudah gemetar kelelahan, _briefing_ evaluasi pertandingan dan pulang lewat jam tengah malam, lalu Sang Bayangan dan seenak jidatnya menekan bel sambil _miss call_ Kagami berkali-kali jam 6 pagi. Bayangkan!

Kuroko juga sebenarnya tidak tega _sih_ berbuat demikian. Ia juga tahu _kok_ kalau sang _Ace_ Seirin kesay—ehem lupakan—ini pasti masih lelah pakai _banget_ gara-gara pertandingan kemarin. Masuk _zone_ lebih dari sekali menguras tenaganya sampai-sampai Kagami nyaris pingsan begitu mereka akan kembali ke _locker room_ kemarin. Tapi apa daya, Kuroko tak kuasa menolak titah pelatihnya.

"Aku diminta pelatih untuk membantumu beres-beres _apartment_ sebelum Mitobe -_senpai_ dan Koganei-_senpai_ ke sini—mereka sedang belanja untuk makan siang kita hari ini." ujar Kuroko, tentu dengan datar sedatar-datarnya.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'makan siang kita'? Kenapa kita harus beres-beres? Dan untuk apa Mitobe-_senpai_ ke sini?" Kagami mendengus kesal. Untung, setelah Kagami mempersilahkan Kuroko masuk (dengan terpaksa), menyeduhkannya teh karena tak tega melihat tubuh kecil bayangannya kedinginan diterpa angin pagi, ia menggosok giginya dulu dan minum air putih, jadi _morning breath_-nya sudah hilang—walau sebenarnya Kuroko malah bermimpi dapat mencium baunya setiap pagi saat mereka melakukan _morning k_—_ups. _

"Kita akan merayakan kemenangan kita dengan makan siang bersama, Kagami-_kun_."

"Kenapa hari ini? Kenapa di sini? Dan terlebih lagi, kenapa aku sebagai PEMILIK _apartment_ ini _gak_ diberitahu terlebih dahulu?!"

"Itu sebabnya aku kemari pagi-pagi, Kagami-_kun_. Memberitahumu sekaligus membantumu beres-beres." suara Kuroko tetap datar meski suara pemuda disebrangnya semakin meninggi.

"Maksudku—kenapa _gak_ bilang dari kemarin?!" Kagami tambah naik pitam melihat Kuroko mengatakannya dengan tenang seolah semua itu hal yang wajar dan sepatutnya. _Well_ dia memang seperti itu 'kan.

"_Kantoku_ baru memutuskan hal ini tadi pagi, lalu memintaku memberitahumu."

"Arrrrgghhh!" Kagami berteriak frustasi sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Jangan berteriak, Kagami-_kun_. Ini masih pagi, nanti tetanggamu terganggu."

"Diam kau, Kuroko! Astaga, wanita iblis itu benar-benar seenaknya!" Kagami memijat pelipisnya yang berdenyut.

"Jangan bicara kasar tentang seseorang, Kagami-_kun_. Dan _kantoku_ bisa membunuhmu kalau ia tahu."

"Urgh!" Kagami menelungkupkan wajahnya di atas meja, pasrah.

Meskipun saat ini ekspresi Kuroko masih sedatar tembok rumah _author_, tapi sesungguhnya di dalam hati ia merasa kasihan dengan pemuda di sebrangnya. Karena sang _Ace_ tinggal sendiri di tempat yang cukup luas, kediamannya sudah dua kali—sama kali ini tiga—dijadikan tempat _nongkrong_ timnya secara mendadak. Kali ini yang paling memprihatinkan, karena wajah pemuda yang masih tersembunyi di balik lipatan kedua tangannya itu sedikit pucat, kelihatan sekali lelahnya. Dan masih harus menerima gangguan dari luar.

"Kalau Kagami-_kun_ masih lelah, biar aku saja yang membereskan ruangan ini. Kagami-_kun_ kembali tidur saja."

Kagami mengangkat wajahnya, menampakan kantung mata yang bertambah besar dari saat kemarin Kuroko terakhir lihat. Kagami menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Tidak perlu, kau saja yang duduk manis di atas sofa sementara aku beres-beres. Jangan bilang kau tidak lelah, staminamu bahkan jauh lebih payah dariku."

Ini _nih_, salah satu yang membuat hati sang Bayangan _klepek-klepek_ bak ikan di darat. Walau Kagami-_kun_ kasar, berbadan besar bak preman pasar di suatu negara nun jauh di sana, sering mengatakan sesuatu yang bisa membuat orang tersinggung, dsb, dkk, namun aslinya jiwa Kagami seputih salju selembut kapas. Kagami orang yang baik hati dan tak mungkin tega melihat tubuh ringkih sang Bayangan yang tadi pagi saja gemetar akibat ke _apartment_ Kagami pagi-pagi di musim dingin setelah pertandingan gila-gilaan kemarin membantunya membereskan ruangan yang cukup luas ini sendiri atau berdua dengannya. Tapi, Kuroko yang sudah bersumpah demi semua _vanilla milkshake_nya harus menjadi _seme_ kalau sampai ia berhasil mendapatkan hati sang Cahaya tak mungkin mau kalah dari rasa lelah dan melihat calon _uke_nya berjuang sendirian.

"Tidak, Kagami-_kun_. Kalau Kagami-_kun_ beres-beres, aku juga ikut beres-beres. Aku bukan _ace_ yang kemarin masuk _zone_ berkali-kali demi tim kita sampai mau pingsan."

Kuroko mulai menggulung lengan bajunya, matanya tak lepas dari sang Cahaya yang bersemu—mungkin karena malu—saat ini. _Imutnya_~! Syukurlah otot wajahnya masih mempertahankan wajah datarnya meski benaknya sudah berteriak ala _fans_nya Kise.

"_Urusai_! Jangan bawa-bawa hal itu." Kagami bergumam pelan sembari memalingkan wajahnya, sebelum kembali menatap pemuda bersurai biru langit musim panas itu. "Lagi pula kau 'kan tamu, aku tak mungkin membiarkan tamu membereskan rumah yang dikunjunginya." Kagami masih bersikeras. Kuroko menahan senyumnya.

"Aku tak tahu kalau Kagami-_kun_ itu memperhatikan sopan santun."

"Jangan membuatku menendangmu keluar dari sini Kuroko!" Kagami kembali kesal.

Kuroko menahan diri agar tak terkekeh. Ia bangkit berdiri dan berjalan ke arah tempat Kagami menyimpat peralatan bersih-bersih. Jangan tanya ia tahu dari mana, ia hanya menjelajahi _apartment_ Kagami di malam sebelum pertandingan final dengan beralasan ke kamar kecil _kok_.

"Ayo kita bersihkan ruangan ini Kagami-_kun_."

"_Geez_ kau ini keras kepala sekali _sih_." Kagami mengalah.

.

.

.

"Mereka di mana _sih_?!"ujar Kagami kesal.

Kuroko hanya menghela nafas. Saat ini mereka sedang berbaring bersebelahan di lantai setelah membersihkan ruangan terbesar di _apartment_ Kagami juga dapur. Membersihkan ruangan ini sebenarnya tak semelelahkan ini kalau saja keduanya dalam kondisi normal.

"_Kantoku_ masih menunggu yang lain di sekolah sebelum ke sini. Mitobe-_senpai _dan Koganei-_senpai_… aku tak tahu."

Kagami berdecak kesal. Ini sudah jam setengah 11 siang, dia belum sarapan dan sekarang dia lapar. Kapan acara makan siangnya dimulai kalau sekarang saja yang bertugas belanja belum sampai! Kagami menghela nafas panjang. Kuroko seakan tahu apa yang ia pikirkan—atau memang _tahu_—membuka suara.

"Kagami-_kun_ kalau sudah lapar buat saja sedikit makanan untukmu mengganjal perut." _yang artinya membuat makanan dua porsi normal manusia biasa,_ Kuroko meneruskannya dalam hati. _Well_, _glutton_nya Kagami buat dia imut _kok_. Dan ini juga salah satu siasatnya demi melihat pipi Kagami menggembung karena mengunyah makanan secepatnya. Ia suka itu.

"_Nah_, _gak_ perlu lah." Kagami menutup matanya dengan lengan kirinya. Kuroko kembali terdiam.

Keduanya bertahan di posisi yang sama dalam hening, sampai kemudian telinga Kuroko menangkap suara dengkur halus dari sebelahnya.

Kuroko bangkit duduk, kemudian memindahkan lengan kiri Kagami agar bisa melihat wajahnya. Pemuda bersurai langit musim panas itu memperhatikan paras pemuda itu. Ujung-ujung rambut merah-kecoklatan yang menutupi dahinya, alis bercabang sedikit menukik—tidur di lantai saat musim dingin pasti tidak nyaman, Kuroko mempertimbangkan untuk menyelimuti tubuh pemuda itu, tapi kemudian dia menggelengkan kepala, ini masih siang dan cuacanya cerah, kalau pakai selimut Kagami akan kepanasan. Lalu ia kembali menelusuri lekuk wajah sang Cahaya. Ia membawa jarinya menyentuh bulu mata Kagami barang sedetik. Bulu mata itu tidak lentik seperti milik sang model dari Kanagawa itu, tapi cukup panjang dan tebal. Kuroko selalu mengingat bagaimana benda itu membingkai mata sang Cahaya, membuat iris _crimson_nya semakin indah, bercahaya. Jarinya kemudian menyentuh hidung bangir Kagami, kemudian turun ke bibir Kagami yang kemerahan, mengusapnya sebentar lalu turun lagi, melewati dagu yang tak berambut—Kuroko pernah menyinggungnya, Kagami hanya menjawab kalau ayah Kagami juga tak berjanggut, dan tak punya bulu kaki sama seperti dirinya. Gerakannya berhenti di ujung dagu sang Cahaya.

Kuroko memperhatikan wajah itu secara keseluruhan. Sejak pertama kali ia melihat pemuda tinggi itu, Kuroko sudah menyadari kalau Kagami itu tampan meski dengan alis mengkerut dan tatapan menyeramkan. Namun ia tak menyangka akan menemukan dirinya sendiri—dan rekan-rekan setimnya, juga segelintir teman sekelasnya—dapat mengatakan bahwa pemuda berbadan tinggi atletis itu imut beberapa waktu setelah mengenalnya. Kuroko mengulum senyum kecil. Dan mungkin hanya mereka yang sering bersama Kagami sajalah yang tahu, bahwa Kagami juga _cantik, _manis. Bukan, parasnya tak seperti perempuan, tapi Kagami punya kecantikan tersendiri. Terutama saat ia tersenyum, atau saat ekspresinya melembut, atau saat air mukanya menjadi sendu—tapi Kuroko tak menyukai ekspresi yang membuat hatinya serasa ditusuk gunting Akashi itu.

Kuroko bersyukur ia bisa bertemu dengan keindahan ini. Bersyukur karena ia pun menjadi salah satu orang yang pernah ditolong Kagami. Bersyukur karena ia menjadi salah satu dari segelintir orang yang Kagami percaya—ia menyesal pernah meragukan kepercayaan Kagami padanya, menganggap Kagami sama saja dengan _Kiseki no Sedai_ setelah tiga kemenangan Teikou berturut-turut di turnamen nasional. Sekarang ia tak akan pernah meragukan si _maji tenshi_ dan percaya padanya segenap hati—dan tak akan ragu pula untuk mempercayakan hatinya pada pemuda itu.

Kuroko merendahkan kepalanya, bibirnya mencoba menggapai bibir pemuda di bawahnya. Namun sebelum bibir mereka benar-benar bersentuhan, Kuroko berhenti. Tidak, tidak. Dia tidak mesum seperti mantan cahayanya dulu, jadi dia tak akan mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempatan yang ada(?). Kuroko mengangkat kepalanya, tangannya yang lain mengusap rambut Kagami yang—sudah ia tahu—lembut. Jarinya menyingkirkan sebagian rambut yang menutupi kening sang Cahaya, kemudian ia mengecupnya lembut. Senyum sang Bayangan melebar. Ia akan merasakan bibir ranum itu saat Kagami dalam keadaan sadar dan menerimanya. Untuk saat ini ia akan menikmati ekspresi polos dan tenang Kagami saat tidur. Setidaknya sampai salah satu rekan setimnya tiba.

.

,

.

_Sementara itu, di dalam gedung olahraga Seirin _High School_, Riko sedang memberikan pukulan spesial kepada empat pemuda yang bersimpuh di depannya. Di belakangnya ada Kiyoshi yang berusaha membujuk Riko untuk berhenti marah-marah dan segera berangkat ke tempat Kagami. Sang Kapten hanya menghela nafas sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Kemudian di dalam salah satu kereta, terlihat Mitobe dan Koganei tertidur dengan kepala pemuda yang lebih kecil menyandar di bahu pemuda yang satunya. Kepala Mitobe di atas kepala Koganei. Masing-masing memangku kantung plastik besar. Lalu kedua gadis yang didinyalir _fujoshi_ mengambil foto keduanya sampai mereka turun. Dan kedua pemuda itu tak terbangun meski stasiun yang mereka tuju sudah terlewat sejak setengah jam yang lalu._

Well, Luckily_, Kuroko jadi punya sedikit lebih banyak waktu berdua dengan Kagami daripada yang seharusnya._

.

.

.

**Kuroko's owari**

.

**Note:**

Haiii~ Hisashiburi~

Maaf uta baru sempat updet ini fic sekarang hiikss /dilemparsandalbutut

Ada alas an kenapa uta bilang chapter ini plus edition. Di suatu situs uta sempat baca, kalau Kuroko itu gak termasuk dalam GoM, tapi GoM mengakuinya. Jadi uta pun gak menganggap Kuroko bagian dari GoM, tapi mereka tetep sepaket.

Tapi, kalo uta pikir-pikir lagi, kebanyakan fic kalo mencantumkan gomxkagami itu udah sama Kuroko di dalamnya, jadi uta sempat bingung, apa uta bikin yang edisi Kuroko juga atau bikin terpisah aja, tapi berhubung ada yang nanyain Kurokonya mana, uta mutusin jadiin ini edisi tambahan, hehe.

Maaf kalo ada yang kurang puas.

Maaf juga kalo cerita ini pun kurang memuaskan /sujud

Terima kasih udah baca fic ini sampe saat ini :')

Untuk yang review as Guests dan gak login, makasih udah RnR fic ini :')

Maaf kalo fic ini awalnya singkat dan chapter ini pun cukup singkat T^T /bantai. Uta gak tau bisa bikin sequelnya atau gak soalnya uta belum sreg sama kerangkanya sampe sekarang. Tapi soal yang edisi kagami's pov yang diminta salah satu Guest-san, maaf uta gak bisa bikin itu T^T

Sekali lagi makasih banyak udah RnR fic ini

Thank you all readers :')

See you in my other work ;)


End file.
